Karama
by Freez-DeathLiver
Summary: Could you ever imagine Kurama as a girl? Not too hard is it?
1. What the?

Author Note: Again, I will add that this is not fully my story, a friend also did it. I think its good and is worth the time reading it. I'll only need one review to continue on. I might boost it to 2 if… Ya know.

Disclaimer: I own everything other than original themes and names.

**Chapter 1: What the…?**

It all begins on a Wednesday morning, at about 7:15 a.m. Kara is walking to school when she blinks. Suddenly, when her eyes open again she is Kurama from the Japanese Anime, Yu Yu Hakusho. At first _Kara/Kurama/Shuich_i (we'll just say Karama for short) is startled (obviously) but decides to go to school and see what happens.

Upon first arriving at school Karama is searching for her friend Michelle, who will probably believe her if she can prove that she is really Kara, not Kurama. Karama goes and leans casually against the brick wall at Husky Rover Middle School in the spot where she/he (it) would hang out before the bell rang. One of the first things Karama noticed was that her usual friends (Aja, Tia, etc.) did not approach her, or even really pay her any mind. "That's an improvement," she muttered to herself. Then she saw something that really surprised her. Hiei Jaganshi, another character from the show was walking towards her. She also noticed that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Botan where in the crowd.

Hiei came over, dropped his stuff on the ground beside him, and leaned against the wall himself. Then Karama had an idea. If she was Kurama, then maybe Michelle was... It was worth a try she thought. Gulping she looked down at Hiei and said "Hey, Michelle."

Hiei looked up, scanned the crowd, and then looked up at Karama curiously. "Are you feeling okay, Kurama," he asked, eyeing him curiously. Karama couldn't help but notice the headband partly concealed beneath his bangs.

"Come on Hiei, you know we're supposed to be calling him Shuichi," came a voice off to their left. Looking over Karama's face dropped. It was Michelle, which meant that she was the only one who'd changed.

"Hey Niku," said Hiei smiling over as Michelle approached. Who's Niku thought Karama.

"Hi Michelle," said Karama. Her mind was so focused on how to explain her situation, that she almost didn't notice the effect her greeting had had.

Hiei looked back at him curiously and said "Are you sure you're all right Kurama?"

Michelle stared up darkly at Kurama and not looking at Hiei said "It's Shuichi, remember? May we have a word alone, please?"

"Sure," replied Hiei looking back between the two of them curiously. Michelle was glaring at Kurama intensely, and Kurama just looked confused.

After he had walked a short distance away Michelle grabbed Kurama by the collar of his shirt (which was odd because Kurama was so much taller than her). "Listen," she whispered angrily. "I don't know where you learned my real name, but you better call me what everyone else does, got it?"

Karama didn't dare reprimand her, so he simply nodded in understanding. She let go of his collar (which was lucky because it had become difficult to breath) and turned to walk away. "Wait," said Karama, grabbing her shoulder.

"What?" she said turning about impatiently.

"There's something I have to tell you," Karama replied quickly. "See, I was walking to school, and, and well...I changed, and I'm not who you think I am."

"Then who are you?" questioned Michelle (who will now be Niku-short for Nikushimi).

"I'm..., it's me, Kara," said Karama desperately.

Niku raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Wha... don't you remember me, you know, Kara, your best friend, Foxwhip," Karama said, perplexed that Niku didn't remember her. It had only been one day.

Niku stood staring at him for a moment, and then sort of half-smiled. "Yeah, real funny Shuichi. I would suggest that you leave the joking to other people, it doesn't suit you. I'm touched that you found your feminine side, but I doubt it was that far away."

Karama stared for a moment, then frowned and muttered something about dreams before Niku turned and started towards some other people.

"What was that all about?" Hiei asked watching Niku walk away. Karama just shrugged. "Well, I might suggest staying on her good side," added Hiei. "You've seen what she can do.

Just then the students began filtering inside for the start of school. Yusuke and Kuwabara came up behind Hiei and Karama. "Hey Shuichi, hey Hiei," said Kuwabara.

"What's up with Niku this morning, she looks mad about something," said Yusuke.

Karama decided that if everyone thought she was Kurama, she may as well play the part. "I am not exactly certain," she said, "though it may be wise not to question her about it." Perfect, she thought. Just what Kurama would say.

Once inside she realized that her form wasn't the only thing that had changed. Her locker was the same, but her classes, her folders, her binder, and even the way she thought had all changed. Grabbing her (his now) binder and stuff for Science period A, and Social Studies period B, as well as a pair of gym clothes, he made his way down to Mr. Fishe's room. There he found Niku, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina. She went over and sat down near Hiei and Niku. This is probably what she normally did because no one acted like it was strange of Kurama to do this. She didn't say much, just looked around at everyone. Kuwabara and Yusuke were wearing their usual jumpsuits, Keiko was in her old school uniform, but Keiko and Botan were in slightly more American clothing. Niku was wearing black pants with a black and red long-sleeve shirt. Karama himself was wearing one of his usual weird suit things, but it was yellow, not pink. Hiei looked particularly out of place because he still wore the black cloak with the big, white, puffy collar thing.

A few minutes later Tom came in, and he and Ryan started talking about who knows what. Tom asked Niku something, but she just shrugged and kept talking to Hiei. "Well they're in their own little world," thought Karama glancing over at his two companions.

Niku looked over frowning. "I guess you forgot Shuichi, but I am a telepath."

Karama's face fell, unsure of the effect his recent thoughts would have. If Michelle - sorry, Niku could use telepathy, then maybe she'd find out she wasn't the real Kurama. "I've got to stop thinking this stuff then," Karama thought to himself.

Niku frowned over for a moment longer, obviously disapproving of Karama's thoughts about her and Hiei, but it was obvious that she hadn't continued to read his mind because no signs of suspicion or confusion clouded her face. She continued her talk with Hiei, and now that Karama was listening, he heard something about the makai, and portals. This caught his interest till the bell rang a few seconds later.

Checking his schedule, he saw that he had advisory in the gym with Ms. Merchant. Hiei and Niku continued to talk quietly amongst themselves (Hiei was obviously in that advisory as well) as Karama kept pace a few steps behind. Once in the gym, Karama looked about at his classmates. He recognized Ryan Murray, and knew the names of several other kids.

Following Hiei and Niku to the far end of the stage, they all sat with a few feet between each other. Immediately bored, Karama looked through his school gear. His binder was a light shade of green, with a border of dark green vines. His folders depicted a strange Japanese symbol, and another had a large rose in the center. Looking over at Hiei's binder he saw a lot of red, black, and flames. His binder depicted Kokuryuha flying through a wall of flame, as well as two folders, each covered in drawings of flames. Niku's binder was plain black, save for a blood-red trim on the outer edge. Her folders where very similar except one had red flames crawling up the sides.

Karama turned his attention back to Hiei and Niku and hurt a piece of their conversation. "Should we bring him?" asked Niku. "I mean, is it a good idea, a human in the makai?"

"I think he'll be okay, we were fighting partners after all,"

"Yeah, you're right. We may even find a way to get him Yoko again."

It suddenly occurred to Karama that they were talking about him. He looked up and saw Niku gesture him closer. "Listen," she said quietly. "We think we're going to find a way back into the makai. You can come if you want, but not even Urameshi can know, got it."

Karama nodded his understanding, even though none of it made sense. They had said something about bringing him as a human in the makai, but wasn't Niku human too? "Come to think of it, I can't smell if Michelle is human or not. It's like there's no scent at all," Karama thought. "In this body I can smell the difference between everyone else, just not with her." Then she realized that Hiei smelled human too, but he was a demon, right?

Just then someone yelled over to the three-some. "Hey Niku, want to come play monarchy?" It was Ryan Murray, who had been an acquaintance of Kara and Michelle.

"Sure," she replied hopping off the stage, then turning to Hiei and Kurama added, "Are you guys going to play?"

Hiei said nothing, but walked to the center of the gym. "I guess," said Karama, not thrilled to do much of anything right now.

Once the game began, Karama became truly surprised. Running, jumping, dodging, and all other movements were much easier, and much more instinctual than ever before. His movements seemed to flow together, effortlessly avoiding the balls that were being thrown at him. Soon only him, Niku, and Hiei were left. Then, Karama became distracted. It quickly became apparent that Michelle...err, Niku, had improved a lot as well. She and Hiei were completely avoiding the balls with ease. Karama was drawn back to his part in the game when a ball went whistling by his ear.

Turning about to better see where the balls were coming from, he barely had enough time to dodge two more balls being thrown at him. It was obvious that the kids had given up on hitting either Hiei or Niku, and now had their sights set on him. Karama decided to take advantage of her newfound abilities. He ducked, dived, dodged, and even did a couple of flips without even breaking a sweat. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Cool it, okay," Niku whispered in his ear. "You keep this up and you'll blow our cover."

Cover, thought Karama. What did she mean "cover". Were they on a case without her knowing? That would explain why they were all in the same school, in New Hampshire no less. "Uh, right, sorry," said Karama apologetically. If they really were undercover then back flips really wasn't the thing to be doing.

He let himself get hit and then joined Niku and Hiei walking back to the center. Just then, someone threw a ball at Hiei, hitting him in the back of the head. Whirling about angrily, Hiei picked up the ball and was prepared to chuck it at the kid's head when Niku began to laugh. Unable to stop his self, Karama began to chuckle as well. Hiei didn't laugh, but he didn't throw the ball either. Frowning slightly he threw the ball back at the kid (slightly harder than was necessary because the kid had to take a step back to keep his balance when he caught the ball, and because it almost knocked the wind out of him) and kept walking.

"Maybe we'd better sit this one out," suggested Niku good-naturedly.

Hiei only began to walk back to the stage but Karama was certain that he heard him mutter "Baka ningen." Niku and Karama exchanged glances with one another, doing their best to suppress their laughter.

The rest of the advisory was spent with Niku reading some ancient looking papers from another language, Hiei leaning against the wall scowling darkly with his eyes closed, and Karama thinking through the day's events and trying to make sense of it all. Soon it was time for first period, which, in Karama's case, meant gym.

He changed quickly into a pair of brown pants, and a light green t-shirt. Making his way out onto the court he noticed that just about everyone had this class. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Niku, and even Botan were doing laps around the gym floor. Hiei walked out behind him wearing a light blue shirt and his black pants (just one belt, not the usual three). It was apparent that he had simply removed his cloak, instead of actually changing.

The two of them began to walk together in relative silence when Niku broke away from the others (it looked like she had been about ready to hit Kuwabara) and waited for them. "You've been awfully quiet today Shuichi," she said, a faint look of suspicion gleaming in her eyes. "Any particular reason why?"

Karama didn't know how to answer. "No, it's just that..." at that moment a large group of boys passed by and something caught his attention, "I'm certain that I can smell a demon within this room."

Niku looked at Hiei, and then back up at Kurama. "It's not him, is it?" she asked.

"No, I'm still wearing this," said Hiei removing an odd pendant from beneath his shirt.

"Yes, I'm certain that it is coming from that group of students that just passed us," Karama replied eyeing the group, trying to single out the culprit.

Niku looked at Hiei for confirmation. He took a small whiff of air. "It's faint, but it's there. Without a doubt there is another demon in this room."

"We'd better tell Urameshi. We'll all need to keep an eye out for him during class," Niku said, her eyes narrowing at the group of boys ahead of them. Niku shut her eyes and seemed to be concentrating on something. Across the gym, Kuwabara signaled the others to stop walking. Niku reopened her eyes and began making her way towards the others.

"What did you do?" asked Karama curiously.

Niku looked up as if this was an obvious question. "I told Kuwabara that he needed to wait up," she said, still looking at Kurama as if he may be ill.

Oh, right, the telepathy thought Karama. How could she have forgotten, Kuwabara was a telepath too. It must be easier for two of them to converse, so she told Kuwabara.

They soon caught up with the others and began walking again. "Hello detective," said Niku.

"What's up?" Yusuke replied.

"Yeah, why'd you tell us to stop?" Kuwabara asked curiously. "Did someone die?" he added urgently.

"No, just your brain cells," replied Niku coldly. Looking back at Urameshi she added "Maybe Shuichi should tell you, he's the one who noticed."

Oh, great thought Karama more talking. Here it goes..."Do not look over, but within the group of students in front of us, there is a faint, yet distinct demonic odor."

"You mean someone smells really bad," asked Kuwabara blankly.

"No you moron," said Niku. "It means that someone in there is a demon."

"I must know," Hiei began, "but is going through life with sub-human intelligence difficult."

"Listen shorty!" began Kuwabara raising his fists.

"That's enough," Yusuke intervened, noticing the teachers looking over. "So which one is it?" he asked turning back to Kurama.

"Of that I am not certain," he replied.

"Oh, do you think it's the one we're looking for!" exclaimed Botan eagerly.

"Not sure," said Yusuke, removing what looked like a compass from his pocket. He stared intently at the strange instrument. Then, the needle began to quiver, and started spinning in circles very quickly. "It's no use," he said. "All of us here and it won't work right, no matter how much we suppress our energy."

"Right, just keep your eye's open and see if anything unusual happens during class." Niku said looking at each of them in turn. "We don't want to miss anything. We may only have one more day to catch this guy."

Hiei, Kurama and Niku fell back again, walking a good distance away from the others. It had become clear to Karama that they were in fact on a case, and that the foe was probably disguised as a student at the school. That explained a lot, but still not why Kara was now Kurama.

Soon the class was called to the center of the gym where they were seated and informed that they would be playing jail bombardment that day. They were divided by classes with Karama on the side with Niku, and Kuwabara while the other team had Yusuke, Hiei, and (like it matters) Botan. "Not very equal teams," thought Karama until he remembered what Hiei had said earlier: "You've seen what she can do."

Suddenly Karama's inner Kara was very interested in just how strong Michelle had become as Niku. "Think we'll win?" Karama asked, smiling warmly at Niku.

"You know it," she answered confidently, not to unlike the Michelle that Kara had known. "See," she continued offering advice, "We've got to get Urameshi and Hiei out first. Kuwabara can guard the jail and make sure they don't get back out again, but be careful cause they're going to be aiming at us too," she coached. "And, oh yeah, take it easy this time." She smiled up at him, and the whistle blew.

Almost immediately Niku was at the front, her and Yusuke exchanging throws. "I guess I get Hiei then," Karama muttered under his breath. As if in answer a ball came soaring though the air, slamming him in the chest. Looking victorious Hiei went to retrieve a ball that had rolled onto his side and picked out another victim.

Niku couldn't help but laugh as Kurama walked over to the jail, rubbing his chest (which was now very sore). Her laughter died away quickly though as both Yusuke and Hiei teamed up on her, and a very defeated looking Kuwabara made his way over to jail holding his stomach.

Karama watched as Niku expertly dodged ball after ball from the two boys' continued efforts to hit her. Finding the white freedom ball, Niku threw it in a high arc over to where Karama and Kuwabara stood imprisoned. Hiei, seeing his victims escape at hand leaped nearly ten feet in the air to catch the ball. Luckily, no one noticed because they too were engrossed by the game. Apparently Hiei didn't think freeing their own prisoners was that important because he simply dropped the ball and continued playing. It was Botan who retrieved it, and like some trained dog brought it to Yusuke.

"Here you go," she said brightly, right before Niku nailed her with a red ball. Yusuke threw it perfectly, but it was knocked out of the air by a well aimed throw from Niku. Once more she threw it towards jail, and this time Karama caught it. Hiei, seeing his prisoners escape, threw a ball towards Niku in frustration. She managed to catch it sending Hiei to jail himself.

On his way over a ball hit him in the back of the head (poor Hiei, that's the second time today). He retaliated in what seemed like all the same motion. Stooping he picked up the ball, twirled to face his assailant, and threw the ball straight at the shocked victims head. The ball hit it's mark dead on, right in the middle of their forehead. For a moment the ball seemed plastered on, and when it fell away after a few moments there was a large red circle in the middle of the person's forehead. Niku and Yusuke nearly fell over laughing, Karama was doing the weird hand-over-mouth-chuckle, and even Kuwabara couldn't contain his laughter (though his amusement may have been coming more from Hiei's defeat than anything).

Only Botan didn't smile. She gave a worried look towards the unfortunate victim and muttered "Oh dear, I hope it isn't serious."

Hiei remained in the goal tapping his foot impatiently waiting to be let out. Kuwabara (now with a prisoner who's containment could bring him so much joy) was very serious about guarding the jail from any hopes of escape. Eventually, Karama and Niku got Yusuke out too (which made Kuwabara even happier). Hiei tired of his confinement jumped at his chance to obtain the freedom ball. Before Kuwabara could block it, Hiei kicked his feet out from under him causing him to fall flat on his back. Hiei easily caught the ball and pointedly stepped over Kuwabara as he tossed the ball to him over his shoulder.

Karama, now more aware of her opponent did his best against Hiei; however, after Niku got Yusuke out again, it was her who got Hiei out. Fuming about being imprisoned again, he waited for his chance of escape, which never came because Kuwabara made it a point to stand a little further away from the jail. Soon after the game, and the period were over.

The odd thing was that even though it had been so hard, they really hadn't used any of their strength (they were probably afraid that a stray ball may knock out or possibly kill a normal person) and that none of them had got in trouble, not even Hiei.

**End Chapter**

Author Note: YAY! Wow… Okay. I'm posting Chapter 8 to my other story once I put this one up! HAPPY! It's 8 pages long!

Then I'll be working on one of the requests that I got… Oh, I do take requests… That's a reason why I even wrote these…


	2. Chapter 2

After gym, Karama made her way down to Science. There he found Niku, Keiko, and Kuwabara. Niku sat in the back row on the right side against the wall, while Kuwabara sat next to Keiko in front of her. Karama sat down on the left side of the back row, one seat over from Niku.

"You were really into gym class today, Shuichi."

It took Karama a moment to realize he was being addressed. He looked up. It was Niku. "Uh...thanks," he replied, not sure how to respond.

"Yeah, we made a pretty awesome team," said Kuwabara turning around.

"Oh, what'd you guys play?" asked Keiko, also turning in her seat.

"Jail bombardment. I just wish Hiei didn't cheat so much," he added offhand, rubbing the back of his leg.

"He doesn't cheat," Niku said sarcastically. "He just...bends the rules."

"Is there a difference?" asked Karama, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, a very small one," she said looking up and smiling. "I suppose you could argue either way but..." she trailed off shrugging.

"How did he cheat?" Keiko asked, obviously wanting to add her own opinion to the conversation.

She and Kuwabara began their own little conversation that both Niku and Karama soon lost interest in. Class was about to start when Ryan Murray came into the classroom. He sat down between Kurama and Niku and eyed them both strangely. "What, do you really want your seat back?" asked Niku, quickly becoming agitated.

"O-kayyy," said Ryan almost suspiciously. Niku slid her binder over to the middle seat and stood up, switching places with Ryan. This had her sitting next to Kurama. Ms.Madhag began talking about what they were going to do that day, and started boring them with a lecture on how the end of the year didn't mean the end of the work.

Niku rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair so that the back touched the wall. Kuwabara began daydreaming, Ryan started touching up the dragon symbol on his folder, and Karama started doodling in one of her notebooks. Only Keiko paid any attention to the teacher, and she sat eagerly awaiting the day's lesson.

Once Ms.Madhag had finished talking, she started passing out textbooks and told them to outline pages 46-54. She then came around and gave them a worksheet covering the information in the passage. "Great," muttered Niku, "more work."

It didn't take them long because most of the pages had only a half a page of writing on them, or had a lot of pictures, and the worksheet wasn't that hard. Kuwabara did have some difficulty and kept asking Keiko for help. She would refuse and answer "the only way that you'll learn is by doing it yourself."

Eventually Niku moved up and helped him claiming that she was just tired of hearing him complain. They had the rest of the period to hang out, which is just what they did. Keiko kept reading in the book, Kuwabara started folding a paper airplane, Niku started talking to Ryan for a minute, and Karama continued finishing the sketch in her notebook.

After a minute Niku looked over. "That's really good, where'd you learn to draw like that?" she asked, impressed.

Karama looked up. "I suppose it just comes naturally to me," she responded, still trying to play the part of Kurama.

The rest of the period went by with relatively few events, save for when Sarah Jabber came over and began pestering Miche...err, Niku. This put her in a relatively bad mood compared to how she had been at the beginning of class (it was apparent that this Michelle-um, I mean Niku, had anger problems just like the old one did).

At the very end of class Ms.Madhag (or as Sarah kept saying Mad-hag) handed out another worksheet that she said was for homework. Then, it was time for period B. After checking his schedule, Karama made his way down the hall to Social Studies with Mr. Kreeper.

Normally, Kara had social studies A period, but today wasn't a normal day Karama reminded herself. Once in the classroom, Karama scanned the students to see who else was in that class. Niku sat in the front row, farthest from the door, which was on the right side of where Mr.Kreeper sat. Sitting behind her was Yusuke, Keiko, and Botan.

Karama wasn't sure where to sit, and made her way over towards the others. Choosing the seat one over from Niku, he sat and waited quietly for class to begin. Looking over she saw Niku talking to Yusuke in hushed whispers, so quiet that not even Keiko, sitting next to him could hear. However, in Kurama's body, Kara had very good hearing. It didn't take long for her to realize they were talking about gym class.

"So you didn't see anything out of the ordinary either?" Niku asked Yusuke.

"No, except for Hiei, he went nuts," Yusuke replied.

"That means they're staying low, they may know we're onto them," Niku said, obviously referring to whoever they were after.

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Keiko. She looked both annoyed and suspicious at the same time.

"Don't worry," said Niku, "I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend."

Keiko just blushed and turned away and Yusuke muttered something about Niku being crazy. Botan kind of laughed and then did her little cat meow...thing. Karama looked on and smiled and then Niku looked at him. "You didn't see anything weird in P.E., did you?"

Karama thought for a minute, and then shook her head. "Aside from us, nothing seemed unusual." she added with a slight smile. "Perhaps the culprit is attempting to keep a low profile so as not to draw attention to itself," he suggested, knowing that Niku thought the same thing.

"You didn't smell anything weird, did you?" Niku pressed. "We've got to get this guy soon."

"The only thing I smelled was Hiei. He smells just like a human," Karama blurted out, not thinking that maybe Kurama was supposed to know why.

"That's not weird," said Niku. "Remember that pendant thing he had on?" Karama nodded. "That makes him smell like a human. He hates it, but we couldn't be tracking a demon if that demon knew there was another one around could we?"

"I suppose that would create a few complications. I suppose that's why he said I couldn't have smelled him during gym," said Karama, relieved that she had not aroused suspicions.

"Exactly," Niku said, "but aren't you supposed to know this already?" Karama's stomach dropped. "Wow, Koenma really needs to start filling everyone in on the plan," Niku continued, a relief to Karama.

"Yes, I assume he has his reasons though, or he simply thought it wasn't important enough to bring up."

"I know his reason," Niku added absentmindedly, leaning back in her chair. "He's lazy." Karama smiled, she guessed that was true enough.

Just then Mr. Kreeper started class. He announced that they would be doing their last part to the final exam. The ten questions were relatively easy, except for Yusuke who had a little trouble. He then gave them the rest of the class for free time.

"Do you play chess?" Niku asked. It took Karama a moment to realize that she was asking him.

"Oh, yes I can play," she replied unsure of what to do. Did Kurama play chess?

"How about a game?" Niku asked him.

"Alright," Karama answered, warming up a little. It couldn't hurt, right? Niku went to get the pieces and Karama went for the board. After setting up the board (Niku chose to be black) Niku pulled up a chair (she sat in it backwards) and they started playing. Keiko and Botan started their own game a few feet away and Yusuke came and sat between the two games.

"I don't get how you guys can have fun doing this," he said disinterested.

"Well," Niku said, moving one of her knights onto the board, "it's a game of skill and intellect. Not everyone has the mental capacity to grasp the concept behind the moves."

Yusuke looked at her funny for a minute with one eyebrow raised. "What?"

Niku sighed. "Think of it like a battle. There's strategy and the goal is to beat the other person by wiping out their defenses and avoiding their offense. In the end you're supposed to destroy the leader, which is kind of like the source of the power. Beat that and you win the fight." She explained in what she thought was lay man's terms. "Check."

Karama moved her king one to the right. "O-Kay..." said Yusuke, more confused than he had been before. Just then Tom came over.

"Hi Niku," he said.

"Hey," she said looking up, then taking Karama's last bishop. He sat down opposite Yusuke.

"Can I have the next game?" he asked.

"Sure," Niku said, not looking up this time while she moved one of her rooks to safety.

"Check," said Karama moving a knight in towards the kill. The knight was then taken by Niku's rook. This was then endangered by Kurama's queen which was taken by one of Niku's knights.

"Your name's Shu-shu-Shuichi, right," said Tom, trying to make conversation.

"Yes it is," Karama answered somewhat coldly as she maneuvered her remaining rook over to the far left side of the board.

"Right," he said, having noticed the sharp tone that Kurama had used. "I'll play the winner," he said seeing that Niku was in the lead.

"Uh-huh," said Niku, still keeping her attention on the game. "I'll play you in a minute."

"You haven't won yet," said Kurama.

"Haven't I?" Niku said in a cocky manner. "Check and mate." She moved her queen into position beside her remaining rook, leaving no options for Kurama. "Good game though, you're pretty good," she said warmly, gesturing to all the black pieces that Kurama had imprisoned on his side. "Your turn to lose," she said looking up at Tom.

Their game lasted a little more than ten minutes before Niku won again (with Botan just now losing to Keiko). Soon it was time for lunch and everyone went to their lockers to put their stuff away. Heading down to lunch, Karama was joined by Hiei. He didn't say anything, but it was apparent that he was having a bad day. A small scowl turned the corner of his mouth and he kept his hands buried deep inside his pockets.

"Is something the matter Hiei," said Karama almost mockingly. She couldn't help notice that many of the students were doing their best to keep their distance from the two of them. Karama looked down at him smiling.

He only glanced up with a look of pure hatred in his eyes and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. Then Niku came walking up behind them. When they got in the line before entering the cafeteria, they were standing behind Yusuke and the others. Turning her back to them she faced Hiei and Kurama and began talking about the school day and other things of little relevance or importance. Then, Karama noticed her hand slip inside her pocket and she extracted a piece of folded paper. She took it off and slipped it into Karama's hand. She made sure that Hiei had seen her give it to him (talking all the while so as not to seem suspicious) then walked towards the back of the line to talk with some other people.

Karama opened the note. It read simply:

You two meet me in my room after

School. I found something else out

I think you should hear.

Niku

P.S. Hiei, burn this.

At first Karama thought the P.S. thing was a joke, that is until Hiei took the paper from him and lit it on fire with his spirit energy. It burned instantly without anyone noticing, and he sprinkled the ashes in the carpet. Then, Kuwabara turned around.

"Hey, do you guys smell smoke?" he asked.

"Smoke?" Karama asked in a very innocent voice. "I don't smell anything, do you Hiei?"

"No, I don't smell anything. Then again perhaps his minute brain was fried in an attempt to recall what he had for breakfast," Hiei said in a monotonous voice.

It took Kuwabara a minute to take in what he had said, but once he had, he became angry. "Listen, shorty-anytime!" he said loudly, clenching his fist.

"Yes, anytime you feel like eating dirt," he replied undaunted. Lucky for them (or rather, lucky for Kuwabara), the rest of the students began filtering into the cafeteria.

"I wish you and Hiei didn't argue all of the time," Karama heard Yukina say as he walked past.

"Yeah, well, Hiei's just a little punk. He thinks he's so great, but I know I could take him," Kuwabara said puffing up his chest.

"Please stop fighting with him Kazuma. You and Hiei are both good people, I just hope you can get along," she said, sounding sad and pleading.

Kuwabara looked like he had been slapped in the face but quickly recovered. "Okay baby, I'll stop," he said taking her hands in his. "Anything for you."

"Oh, thank you Kazuma," she said looking up at him and smiling (with that little-eyes closed smile).

"It's sickening really," said Niku coming up behind Karama. "He really doesn't understand how one-sided that relationship is. Honestly, he has the mental capacity of a cockroach."

"I do agree that Yukina may not love Kuwabara, but it is obvious that she has some feelings for him," Karama said, then looked down at Hiei. "You never know, the two of you may be brother-in-laws one day."

Hiei looked at him maliciously, but Niku replied with a shudder. "Don't even joke about stuff like that. It's disturbing."

While Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the others got their lunch, Karama, Hiei, and Niku sat down at their table. They took this opportunity to speak in hushed voices of their plans to get to the makai, though Karama had little to add to this conversation. "You burnt it, right Hiei?" Niku asked.

He nodded once in affirmation. "Good, meet me at the door leading downstairs as soon as we get home. I'll be waiting, so hurry up, okay?"

"You can rest assured that we will be prompt," Karama said, but inside he was really wondering where her room was. Was she going to have to go over to Niku's house? Where was that anyway, was it the same place Michelle's house was? These and other questions flooded Karama's head till she gave up and decided to let the day take her where it may.

Then the others came back to the table with their trays. Niku and Hiei got up to get their lunches, but Karama stayed back. "Aren't you coming?" Niku asked.

Karama looked up. "I thought I'd wait till the lines were a little smaller and then go," she said truthfully.

"Suit yourself," she said and caught up with Hiei. Karama watched them as they waited in line. They weren't talking to each other; it seemed that they were both too annoyed by their situation. There were a few jockey kids in front of them, and one of them made the mistake of being shoved into Niku. Already annoyed, she shoved him back, hard. He went flying into his little group of friends.

After recovering from the initial shock, he wheeled about. Karama realized that her hearing had very much improved because even from this distance she could hear the conversation. "What was that for!" the kid demanded, looking angry.

"I live by a very simple philosophy," Niku replied. "An eye for two eyes, a tooth for two teeth, a shove for a slightly more forceful shove."

The kid looked at her angrily while she simply stood there, looking back, a very blank, disinterested expression on her face. After a few long moments, the kid looked away and muttered something like, "it's not worth it."

Karama saw Hiei smile almost approvingly before the line moved behind the wall. The two of them emerged about twenty seconds later, then came and sat down again. Being the second to last day of school, the lunchroom was very noisy. Hiei appeared to be getting a headache, and Niku was acting even more irritable than usual. Even Kuwabara knew not to talk to either of them. It was the final straw for Niku after the table-wiper thing was thrown back to them.

"Are you going to eat that?" she asked Yusuke pointing to an apple on his otherwise empty tray.

"No, go ahead," he said sounding confused. Her voice was very mellow and calm.

"Thank you," she said taking the apple. She then wrapped the cloth around the apple and casually threw it over her shoulder. Though it didn't look like it took much effort, the impact would have made you do a double take. The apple hit the unfortunate victim square on the back of ht ahead, causing his face to fly forward into his tray. The apple disappeared in a wisp of smoke, leaving only the dirty cloth on the back of the kids head.

Wiping his face on his hand he wheeled about. "What the..." was all he could think to say as he rubbed the back of his head. For all he knew it had been just the cloth that had hit him so hard. He looked about on the cafeteria floor for some kind of rock, or anything hard enough to hit him like that. Seeing nothing he cast a look of deepest loathing towards Niku, and turned back in his seat. The whole time the others had been stifling laughs, but they let loose now. Keiko, Botan and Yukina however, failed to find the humor in that.

"Where do you guys get off?" Keiko asked angrily.

"Yes, that boy could have been badly injured by your little joke," Botan said crossly.

Niku looked up. "Who said anything about a joke? I'm not interested in games." Her voice was stern, level, and cold as she glared angrily at Botan. This shut her up quickly and Keiko realized that she was serious, and with one final reprimanding look got up to clear her tray.

It was then that the cloth came soaring back to them and landed on top of Hiei's head. It was his turn to vent some anger. Standing quietly he took the cloth and turned around. Grabbing it by the corners, he rammed it swiftly over the boy's head so that it resembled a necklace. A dirty, ugly, frayed, food-covered necklace. Needless to say, the cloth was not thrown back to them.

Walking back from lunch Kuwabara said "I can't believe you two didn't get in trouble!"

"Yeah," said Yusuke. "I thought for sure at least one of you was going to be in the principal's office."

Hiei, still agitated, merely glared at them with an angered expression, but Niku felt a little less stressed out. "Yes, well, you have to be discreet about it. No witnesses," she added with a devilish grin towards Kuwabara. For a moment he was afraid, and then realizing it was a joke he relaxed a bit.

Yusuke slapped Hiei on the back. "Come on, lighten up, Hiei. Schools almost out."

Before Hiei could reply in what would undoubtedly be a less than friendly, impolite statement Niku intervened. "That reminds me," she said, lowering her voice. "School is almost out and we don't have a single new lead. That's bad news for us, and for the case."

Yusuke frowned. "Why do you always have to be so serious all the time?"

"Because someone has to do your job, Detective. We are on a case, remember?"

"Yeah, well, we'll get the guy, don't worry." He sounded a little less than confident. Niku just rolled her eyes and was silent for the rest of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

"No way, Urameshi. There's no way you beat me!"

"Look out Kuwabaka, your ego is showing," Niku said offhand.

"Huh, where?" Kuwabara said looking around.

Everyone started laughing, Kuwabara still searching for his ego. Niku stood straight, and began to walk towards the door. "Where are you going?" asked Karama.

"To get a drink." She walked off into the cafeteria. The others stood there; it was too loud to talk. Then a slow song went on.

Keiko got Yusuke to go dance with her, and Kuwabara somehow convinced Yukina to go with him. Then Botan came up to Karama. "Um, well, since everyone else is, would you mind dancing with me?"

Karama blushed and stuttered. "Um...I don't know...I don't really dance..."

"Nonsense, I'm sure you'll learn," Botan said whipping him onto the dance floor. Karama could only stare shocked for a moment. This was so wrong, he was a girl, I mean and she was supposed to be a girl. Karama was confused, and stunned, but just kept moving, that was all (it) could do.

"What do you suppose happens when she finds out he's gay?" Karama heard Niku say to Hiei. Apparently she was back from getting a drink.

Hiei shrugged. Karama frowned, but was a bit preoccupied with his/her current situation. Then, too make matters worse; Botan started looking up at him all starry-eyed. "You dance good," she said.

"Uh...thanks," Karama said confused and flustered. Thankfully the song was soon over, and Karama broke away from her blushing and bewildered.

Niku looked over at him smiling, almost smirking at him. Karama looked away and pulled at his shirt collar. He walked out of the gym and went into the cafeteria. He walked over to the tables of food and got a cup of soda. He drank it quickly and then went in to sit at a table.

He sat alone for a while, thinking, until Niku and Hiei came in. They sat down across from him and Karama didn't think they had come to offer emotional support.

"So when are you going to tell her?" asked Niku jokingly.

"Tell her what?" Karama said looking up.

"You know, that you're spoken for."

"Spoken for?" Karama said.

"Yeah, Elton John's got dibs on you."

Karama looked at her angrily for a minute. "You now I never said I was gay."

"Actions speak louder than words."

"Yeah, have you ever seen me with a guy?"

"Not just that," she said. "There's always your obsession with plants, the fact that you're always wearing pink and stuff, the fact you painted your ceiling pink, and oh yeah, your hair's pink."

"Okay," said Karama attempting to make an argument for himself. "First of all, it's not an obsession. I don't always wear those colors, and it's not pink."

"How do you explain your ceiling, and if your hair's not pink, what color is it?"

"I don't need to explain my ceiling, and it's red."

"It is not red, it's pink!"

"Red!"

"It's definitely pink."

"Sure, whatever," Karama said getting bored and frustrated. He then realized that Hiei was looking over at him suspiciously again. Apparently Kurama never would have had such an argument over that subject.

Just then, Kuwabara and Yusuke came in and sat down on either side of Karama. "Hey way to go with Botan," Yusuke said to Karama mockingly.

"Yeah, you really scored," Kuwabara added jokingly. They both grinned broadly at him and Yusuke kind of nudged him on the arm.

Just then, the girls came in. Hiei immediately disappeared. Niku left soon afterwards, unable to stand Keiko's mindless ramblings about sore feet and why not to get too hot while they were there so they didn't ruin their clothes. Botan kept looking up at Karama sheepishly and Yusuke and Kuwabara kept giving Karama the "thumbs up" sign. Consequently, Karama followed after Niku a short while later.

She saw her glancing about, like she was looking for something. Karama approached her. "What's going on?"

Niku looked over at him. "Nothing. Hey, is it me or did Hiei just completely disappear?"

Karama looked about. "No, he completely disappeared. Why don't you join us now that he's gone? I'm certain that you will enjoy yourself."

Niku raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you really think he's the only reason why I'm not having fun?"

Karama frowned. "Well, no. I just thought that without the two of you together you wouldn't make each other miserable."

"What? Make each other miserable?"

Karama sighed. "Never mind, I see you won't be swayed." They walked back to the little corner (Karama was just following Niku). He leaned there for a while and then a really cool song came on. Karama looked over at Niku who's head was bowed, arms were crossed, and eyes were closed as she leaned against the wall. "Hey I thought you'd like this song," she said with an odd smile.

Niku looked up and listened for a second. A smile turned the corner of her mouth when she heard the lyrics ("...angels deserve to die").

Shortly after the song ended the others came out of the cafeteria. "Hey Kurama, What's up?" said Yusuke as they approached.

"Nothing worth mentioning," said Karama. Then, the little Hill-Billy song about some guy named Joe came on. Karama, figuring that Hiei had left, began to dance along with everyone else, that is everyone except Niku and Hiei (wherever he was).

After the song, Karama made her way back towards the corner, but didn't see Niku there. Figuring Niku had either left altogether, or had just gone for another drink or something, she didn't think much of it. Karama continued to dance to a few songs, till another slow one came on. Seeing Botan walking about looking for him (and still very confused about the gender issue) Karama stole his way over to the back of the gym, and climbed the bleachers.

She waited there till the song was over and then went back down with the others. "Hey, have you guys seen Niku or Hiei?" Yusuke asked them.

"No, Niku was over in the corner a while ago. I suppose they either left, or found a better hiding spot," Karama explained.

They left it at that and continued to hang out and have a good time, dancing now and then. Unfortunately, the dance was soon nearly over. Not wanting to leave either of them behind everyone tried to find Niku and Hiei. They failed. Mostly everyone else had left the school (the music was still playing though) while Karama stood in the center of the gym looking about. "Niku! Hiei!" she called hoping they may just come out.

Then, quite suddenly something dropped noiselessly beside him. She looked over and it was Hiei glaring at him far more suspiciously then ever before. Looking up she had just enough time to see Niku hanging from one of the metal rafters of the gym before she swung down on the other side of him. "Is it over?" she asked looking about.

"Have you two been up there the whole time?" Karama asked.

"Well, yeah. How come?" Niku asked.

"It just seems like an odd place to spend your graduation dance."

"Yeah," said Niku. "It took me a while to find Hiei. I must admit that was a pretty good place as far as being away from the crowd."

"Yes," said Hiei still glaring at Karama. "And a good vantage point." By the way he had said it Karama realized that he'd probably seen him hanging out, which may have been pretty suspicious for Kurama to be doing the Hill-Billy dance.

Before Karama could respond the others came over. "There you two are," said Yusuke. "Where were you?"

"Around," Niku replied.

Kuwabara smiled mockingly. "You two have fun together?" he said, a distinct meaning in his words and facial expression.

Niku punched him on the back of the head and made him fall forward onto the floor. He got up rubbing his head (the little anime tears at the edge of his eyes for pain). Niku just stood there her eyes closed and her fist still where it had made contact (vein thing on head).

"What was that for!" Kuwabara asked angrily holding the back of his head. Niku opened her eyes and slowly raised her head till she was glaring up at him. Kuwabara frowned and then tried to keep his angry face. He knew why she was mad though and straightened himself and shoved his hands in his pockets. "...can't you take a joke," he mumbled walking towards the door.

They all walked outside together. "Let's get somewhere out of sight," Niku said. They moved off to a patch of trees behind the school. "I don't know if I can take all of us, but I can send a few of you through to the house," she said.

"How many's a few?" Botan asked.

"Probably, you girls, and someone else, preferably someone with less spirit energy." Everyone looked at Kuwabara.

"What are you looking at me for?" he asked confused. It took a minute to sink in. "Hey, no way, I don't have the least. Let's send Hiei."

Hiei glared at him angrily. "If you don't go who'll protect Yukina?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Kuwabara said. "I guess I'll go."

"Good," Niku said, "now stand together." She concentrated hard, opening the hole up just shy of her own feet. They were gone in an instant, leaving the rest of them standing there. Niku sighed and leaned against a tree for a second. "Shall we," she said righting herself and setting off. Leaving, several people came up to them or waved to them as they left. Sarah came up behind Niku (careful of not going near Hiei) and said good-bye to her.

They made their way throught the parking lot and out to the road. "Think this'll be the last time we see it?" asked Yusuke turning around.

"Yes, why?" Niku said, not understanding why he'd care.

"It's just that a lot's happened there, that's all. I mean that's where we first joined up with you," he said looking at Niku, "and it's where we caught Tom, and I guess we just had a lot of good times there."

"True, it's where we first joined up, but not where we met. Tom wasn't a big deal, and if by good times you mean coutless hours of teachers rambling on about a lot of stuff I already knew, then yes there were good times," Niku said in an off-hand fashion.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Yusuke said. "That was stupid." Still he looked back upon the building and frowned.

"You know," Karama said leaning in towards Niku's ear and whispering. "Most people have things called feelings. They also feel conections to places where they've been a while or where things have happened to them."

Niku looked at him and frowned. "Yes, well apparently I'm not one of those people."

Karama rolled his eyes and kept walking. Once again Niku was much like Michelle by being uncharacteristically heartless. They walked down the road, the darkness becoming deeper as they moved away from the lights. The moon was a thin crescent tonight, and the stars though bright, were not very numerous.

They moved off the road and back into the cover of the trees. They were in no rush, but soon came to the small shack. They moved the junk pile, opened the trapdoor, moved the rock, and made their way inside. Now with the abscence of Keiko, Niku lit the torches(in her own way) and they continued down the tunnel.

They were relatively quiet the whole way, now and then one of them (usually Yusuke and sometimes Karama) would bring up some small talk or discuss what they would be doing for summer vacation. They reached the end shortly and Yusuke hoisted Niku up to move the rock again.

They made their way out into the cool night air. Karama sighed deeply, taking in a breath. It was a gorgeous night and the fragrant smell of the trees filled the air. "How about a race?" Niku asked.

Everyone looked at her. "What do you mean?" asked Yusuke puzzled by the notion (apparently it was a bit out of character for her).

"I mean we all run to the house and whoever gets there first wins."

"Oh, okay. Let's get ready then. What about you two?" Yusuke asked. Karama agreed.

"I suppose it would be nice to stretch our legs, yes I'll come along," Karama conceded. "What about you Hiei?" Karama asked almost jokingly smiling at him.

Hiei looked at Niku who smile-smirked at him. "Yes, if it get's us there faster." Karama suspected he was just looking for a good test of skills between him and Niku.

All four of them lined up and did sort of a sprinting position. "On your marks..., get set..., go!" Yusuke said and they took off.

Niku and Hiei seemed to instantly disappear as they raced onward. Yusuke remained visible for a moment as he hurried after the others, leaving Karama running after them. It was then that Karama realized that she had no idea how to get back to the house. The best she could do was to head in the general direction that the others had taken.

Niku made it to the gate of the house first, Hiei following by only moments. Instead of gloating she simply smiled at him and they waited silently for Urameshi to arrive. Yami made his way over to Niku who patted him on the head and congratulated him for the large bone in his mouth.

Yusuke arrived about thirty seconds later panting hard. "I don't...know how...you guys do it but,...you sure are fast."

"How long do you think it'll take Kurama?" Niku asked Hiei.

"Not sure, it depends. He may just want to take in the foliage."

"He won't be too long I'm sure," Yusuke said. "What do you say we go inside and wait for him, just let the others know we got here?"

Hiei and him began to walk towards the house but Niku stayed. "I'll wait out here a little longer. If he's not back in like, ten minutes I'll come in."

"Suit yourself," Yusuke shrugged heading in.

Karama pushed on through the trees. Branches scratched his exposed skin as she walked by and it was very difficut to keep a straight course. Still, she moved on, the realization of her situation closing in upon her.

Niku walked into the entrance hall alone. "Any sign of him?" Yusuke asked.

She shook her head. "Not yet."

"Oh, dear. I hope he's alright," Botan said concerned.

"I'm not too worried about it," Hiei said flatly.

"Yeah," Niku said, "he is after all Kurama. I used to go to bed listening to stories about 'the Great Fox Thief'. He'll be fine."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Yusuke said.

"Who's up for video games!" Kuwabara said loudly.

"What, feel like being schooled again?" Niku asked.

Yusuke shrugged helplessly. "I'm in. Who's gonna watch?"

"I will," Botan said eagerly.

"I suppose it would be amusing..." Yukina replied.

"Well, I guess so," Keiko said.

"What about you Hiei?" Yusuke asked as the others turned to leave.

"I wouldn't waste my time. I choose to fight within reality."

"Okay," Yusuke shrugged as he and the others went out the front door and into the house to the right of the biggest one.

Karama had managed to stumble through the forest for a good half hour before coming upon the clearing. It was an open expanse of grass, somewhat raised from the forest. The trees at the edge stood so close together that someone could shine a spotlight throught them and the person on the other side would hardly see anything.

Just then, Karama heard a rustling in the bushes behind him to the left.

"I win again," Niku said cooly as Kuwabara threw his controller on the ground.

"You cheat!" he said in disbelief that anyone could beat him at Judo Master, the game he had practically grew up on.

"There's no cheating in having superior skill."

"Fine, I want to beat Urameshi again."

"You never did beat Urameshi."

"Well, that's cause he cheats too!"

"Listen, I'm really getting worried about Kurama," Yukina said from behind them. "I've been watching the window this whole time and I haven't seen anything."

"Yeah," Yusuke said dropping his head. "Maybe someone had better go look for him."

"I'll go," Niku said hopping over the back of the couch. "I could use the exercise." She walked out the door onto the lawn. "Here boy," she said to Yami who had been laying outside of the door. He followed her out across the lawn and through the gate.

"I'm glad someone's finally looking for him," Botan said relieved.

"Yes, I'll feel much better once he's back though," confessed Yukina. "I have this horrible feeling that something's gone wrong."

Karama tried desperately to get the rose she had pulled from his hair to transform. "Come on, come on," she said flicking it with her wrist. "Do something."

She glanced up at the approaching demons. They had just popped out of the bushes suddenly and had rushed upon Karama. Some of them had drawn crude weapons but most simply brandised their long claws, or gnashed their rows of teeth, and they were getting closer.

Niku walked quietly throught the forest, her head down and her eyes closed. She kept her hands in her pockets and she sighed quietly. "Kurama's really good at not being found," she said to Yami who was sniffing eagerly about the underbrush wagging his tail.

The truth is, neither of them were looking very hard. Niku wasn't too worried about Kurama, she was just glad to be outside. As for Yami, he was just hungry and was sniffing out various woodland creatures for supper.

Karama finally got the whip to extend, just in time to sloppily slice the closest demon in half. It's blood sloshed onto her clothes, causing her to wrinkle her nose in disgust. She didn't have much time to brood over cleanliness though as another one came at him.

Narrowly dodging it by turning aside she managed to begin attempting the thorn wheel. Using both hands she swung the deadly weapon above her head clumbsily. More than once she nearly removed her arms, and once nearly cut off her own head. She kept fighting as best as she could but the demons were gaining the upper hand.

Niku sat and leaned against the trunk of a tree. Yami came over and curled up in her lap. She leaned her head back and stared up into the branches. "Where the hell is he?" she said closing her eyes.

Karama struggled as best she could, the demons clawing at her mercilessy. The whip wasn't helping much anymore and his fists weren't doing great either. Each passing second brought him closer to death as he was cut and sliced more and more.

Then, the blows stopped. Karama looked about weakly for the cause of his "good luck". She soon saw it. A relatively large demon stepped in front of the others smiling. He was obviously the leader as the others bowed their heads before him.

Then it spoke. "Well, well. What have we here," it said in a deep voice. "A stray human. A fighter though," he added looking about at the many slain bodies surrounding Karama. "My men are very valuable to me, how are you going to pay me back for all of them?" it asked still smiling. Karama got the feeling that he couldn't pay him back no matter what he offered.

Karama just glared at him panting, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "I'll spare you your life."

It chuckled. "You're hardly in a position to be threatening me. I see we'll have to deal with you the hard way." He made a motion with his hand and Karama felt something poke him in the side. Looking down he saw a dart sticking in his side and a wave of hot dizziness swept over him. Staggering in an attempt to stay on his feet he kept his eyes locked on the demon.

He fell over and landed on his back. A sharp pain had begun in his chest and it was very difficult to breath suddenly. Karama also couldn't help but notice that she was paralyzed. The demons beagn to whoop loudly and slowly increased in volume. Looking up he saw the clear sky above him and the form of the demon leader grinning down at him, something silver glinting in his hand.

(Still in blue shirt and blue jeans with chain belt)Niku looked at her watch and frowned. She had been looking for nearly an hour and there was still no sign of him. She figured he was just taking his precious time in examining flowers and was about to head back when she heard something, a loud whooping noise. It was distant but distinct.

Yami perked up his ears and sniffed the air. Then he growled menacingly and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Niku looked down at him and frowned again. "We may as well check it out," she said. "I've got nothing better to do." She began to casually make her way towards the sound of the continued whoops as they began to grow louder, she was still nearly a mile away.

Karama looked up helplessly and wide-eyed as the demon leader stood over him, dagger raised. "Any last words?" it asked in a cruel mocking voice.

"Can't we talk about this?" Karama asked desperately stuggling with the ropes that had been bound over his hands while he was still immobilized (which wasn't necessary, she still was).

It chuckled. "Huh, huh, ha. No." It lowered the dagger and began to strike. Karama closed her eyes and opened them in time to see a dark blur plow into the chest of the demon, knocking him away.

Landing softly in front of him was Niku. Her face was set in an angry and serious expression as she glared at the demon. She righted herself up straight and glanced at Kurama out of the corner of her eye.

The leader got up angrily having been knocked from his feet by Niku's kick. He looked at his stunned subjects and yelled at them angrily. "Well, don't just stand there. Get her!"

Niku smirked evily lowering herself into a fighting stance. The demons charged them, Karama still paralyzed and tied on the ground. As the demons approached she leaped in. Karama saw a little black streak come in the back latching onto the chest of one of the demons and removing it's throat. Yami jumped away from his victim and plowed into the next hitting him low so it fell over, then jumping on its chest and tearing away at the flesh.

Niku moved through them swiftly punching, kicking, smashing heads and thoroughly enjoying herself. Karama would have to roll over now and then to avoid another demon who was taking a stab at him. Niku never went far though and would kill them before they could do anything.

Turning her attention back to Yami's battle Karama stared in shock as a whole line of demons attacked him at once. Yami jumped back, growled evily, bristled his hair and opened his mouth wide as if in a roar. Instead of noise however, a barrage of flames spewed forth from his open mouth incinerating the unfortunate victims.

Karama struggled with her bindings as more and more demons were slaughtered. Then, with many running about screaming in pain as they slowly burned to death, or as their own blood began to drown them, they began to retreat, many of them fleeing straight into the forest. The leader, seeing his people running away turned to follow suit.

He was just making it to the edge of the trees when something grabbed his shirt collar and he fell onto his butt. Niku was holding his shirt in one hand and his own dagger in the other. "Now, now we weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were we?" she asked, a smirk lining the corner of her mouth.

The demon leader only stared at her openmouthed in horror. "Wha..what are you g...going to do to me?" it asked quickly eyeing the dagger.

"Oh, nothing too bad," Niku said turning the dagger over in her hand. "Probably just the same thing you were going to do to that guy over there." She gestured toward Karama.

"I, I wasn't going to do anything, I swear!" the demon said putting his hands together and pleading. "Don't kill me!"

Niku looked suprised. "You weren't going to kill him? Wow, with the knife and the say your last words, and all I figured...but if you weren't going to do anything..." she said offhand rolling her wrist and glancing away as she let go of his shirt.

He looked bewildered for a moment, then, hardly believing his good luck he sprinted off towards the trees. Niku however, would not allow her pray to get away so easily. Shutting one eye she threw the dagger just to the left of his head, purposelly missing it by an inch, the blade stuck in a tree. The demon froze then turned about, eyes wide with fear.

"Let that be a warning, next time I won't miss," she said coldly. The demon took back off into the trees. Niku looked after him a moment, then Yami came up beside her. She looked down at him and smiled. "Kill him." Yami howled, then took off into the woods after the demon. Karama heard his screams continue as he raced off into the night, Yami nipping away pieces of his flesh, playing with his food before he ate it.

Niku walked over to Karama and looked him over. Karama smiled weakly up at her, "You're late."

She smiled back. "Yeah, I came though. Just be glad it wasn't Kuwabara looking for you." She shook her head "Wow, you're a mess. What happened?"

Karama looked away. "I was caught off guard, that's all."

"That doesn't sound like the Kurama I know. Oh well, let's get you cleaned up," she said stooping and cutting the ropes from his hands with a knife she took from the body of a demon. Helping him to his feet, she let him put an arm over her shoulder and helped him limp away.

Yami came back, blood dripping from his mouth and something oddly like a dog smile on his face. "Good boy," Niku praised him. Niku led Karama into the trees and into an odd sort of leeway tent made by the tree boughs. There she leaned him against a tree trunk and let them take a break.

Seeing his heavy breathing Niku looked at him concerned. Seeing her face Karama smiled weakly. "I was shot with...some sort of...dart," Karama said. "Ever since...I've been paralyzed,...and it's...harder to breath," he wheezed.

Niku thought a moment. "Taperroot poison. Very deadly if not treated."

"That's comforting," Karama said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well you should be really glad you're not with Kuwabara now. I happen to know the antidote, but it'll take me a minute to get everything I need," she said trailing off. "Yami, stay here with Kurama," she instructed the dog who was happily gnawing away at a pile of demon bones he had gathered.

He looked up at her and kind of cocked his head, then went back to gnawing on his bones. Niku took off leaving Karama sitting there in the dark with a ferocious dog that didn't like him as his only companion and protector while he sat there the life slowly draining out of him as it became harder and harder to breath.

Karama sighed and looked up at the moon, it's pale light reflected in his bright green eyes. Shutting his eyes and bowing his head Karama smiled and thought to herself. It was only her second night as being Kurama and she had already turned into a guy, gotten Hiei wise to her, caught a spirit world criminal, graduated the eighth grade, gone to the best school dance in her life, gotten lost in the middle of nowhere, been attacked by hordes of demons, and was now slowly dying from a potent poison that was coursing through her veins.

Then, a rustling in the bushes brought her back to reality. Something stepped through the bushes, but Karama was relieved to see who it was. Hiei stood there looking down at him, an angry frown on his face. "It's only you Hiei," Karama said relieved.

"Yes, only me," he said in an odd voice. He looked about. "Where's Niku?"

"She left to go find some things," Karama replied puzzled.

"Good," Hiei said looking around again. Yami looked up in mild interest but continued to leave most of his attention on his bones. "So having difficulty fighting?" he asked in an odd tone.

"Oh, yes, I was uh-hum...caught off guard."

Hiei frowned down at him. There was a long pause, then he spoke again. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Karama looked bewildered. "What? No."

"Well then you'd know that I can see through your little cherade. I was watching you (Karama noticed the headband on his head again). Did you honestly believe that I wouldn't notice. I've fought with Kurama for years, and he fights nothing like you did tonight."

"Hiei, I..." Karama started when another rustling turned their attention back to the trees on their right.

Niku stepped through and looked upon them. "What's going on?" she asked curiously seeing the odd expressions on their faces.

"Nothing, you were taking too long that's all," Hiei said turning to leave. "Oh, meet me in my room when you get back, will you Niku?"

"Sure," she said still confused. Hiei left and she turned her attention back to Karama. "How're you doing?"

"Well, thank you. I'm still alive at least."

"Yeah, what was that all about?" she said, obviously asking about Hiei.

"Oh, that? That was nothing." Karama looked away.

Niku got to work grinding up some herbs, roots, and fungi she had gathered into a fine powder which she mixed with some water from a hip flask. She pulled a large leaf from a nearby bush and usud it as a funnel. "Here, drink this," she said handing the mixture to Karama. "I added Polinkweed so it should help your cuts too."

"Thank you," he said taking it and drinking it. It tasted foul, but immediately after drinking it she felt a hot sensation coursing through his body. Breathing quickly became much easier, and the stiffness left over from the paralyzation disappeared. "That's a handy little recipe," Karama said smiling.

Niku smiled back. "Yeah, it gets the job done."

"I never expected you to be a healer," Karama said impressed.

"Yeah," she said. "You've got to know this kind of stuff to be a kid in the makai though." She looked up sorrowfully into the sky, then looked back at Kurama and smiled. "You learn some handy stuff there."

"Yes," Karama said. "How about we get back now?"

"Okay," Niku said getting to her feet and helping Karama up. "Need help?"

"No, I should be able to walk now," Karama replied. They walked in relative silence, Niku leading the way through the mess of trees, Yami walking around them, not acting very hungry (can't imagine why). Karama had a bit of a limp on his right leg.

After a while they got to the gate and walked inside. Karama walked towards the middle house but Niku was going towards the one on the right. She looked at Karama and said, "Come on. Everyone's waiting for you in the game house."

"Waiting for me?"

"Yeah, they were all really worried. Especially Botan," Niku added jokingly.

Karama smiled and followed Niku into the house. As soon as she opened the door everyone turned around. "Hey, you're okay!" Yusuke said.

"Thank goodness," Botan said placing a hand on her chest.

"I was so worried," Yukina said coming over and looking up at him.

"You're pretty beat up," Kuwabara said looking him over.

"Yes," said Karama. "I had a bit of a scuffle with some of the locals."

Everyone looked at Niku for an explanation. She smiled. "I found him fighting off a bunch of demons. He wasn't doing too good so I gave him a hand," she said cooly.

Everyone looked back at Karama. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled at them. "Yes, that is what happened. In fact, I'm very gratefull that Niku came."

"Don't mention it, I had fun." (Her clothes and her body was stained in demon blood-she hadn't bothered to be too neat.) "Oh yeah, I still have to go meet Hiei. Later you guys," she said leaving off towards the house.

"How about some Judo Master?" Kuwabara asked showing Karama a controller.

"No thank you," Karama said waving his hands in front of him. "I've had enough battling for tonight. I may just go to my room." It was almost one in the morning.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Yusuke said.

Everyone said goodbye to Karama and she made her way up to bed. On her way to her room she saw Niku leaving a corridor. "Where are you going?" Karama asked.

Niku looked up at him, a curious, sad and suspicious look clouding her eyes. She looked away and frowned. "I'm going to train."

"Train? This late?"

"Yeah. I want to get an early start."

Karama was worried that Hiei had told Niku that she wasn't Kurama and that Niku would be stalking him too and giving him weird looks. "Er, thanks for your help earlier. I owe you one."

Niku smiled. "Stop saying thank you and we'll call it even."

"Oh, okay. It's a deal." They smiled to each other and went their separate ways. Karama sighed. She was relieved that Hiei hadn't told her, or maybe Niku just wasn't persuaded. Karama made his way to his room and unlocked the door to the greenhouse. Looking through the glass ceiling he saw the moon shining down on his face.

Tired and battered from his day, Karama went to his bedroom door, ready for sleep. Opening his door wide he stepped inside. Throwing his keys on the desk he shut the door behind him. As it shut he noticed a dark form on the wall behind the door. Turning around he saw Hiei standing there. "Hiei! What are you...?"

"Shut up." Karama oblidged. "You know why I'm here."

"If I had known I would not have asked. What I really want to know is why you're so intent on following me."

"You know why. You may have been able to convince everyone else you're the real thing, but I knew Kurama, and you're not him."

"What makes you think that I'm not Kur-that I'm not me?"

"Everything. The way you move, the way you act, the things you say."

"I'll admit I've changed a little, but to think I'm someone else, come now Hiei."

"Am I honestly supposed to believe that you went from Yoko Kurama to 'Cock eyed Joe' (refering to the school dance-Karama wasn't being very convincing) within two days?"

Karama tried to make the most pained look he could. "Hiei, something is obviously clouding your judgement. I am Kurama, why can't you see that?"

"I can see just fine, in fact (his jagan glowed) I saw your whole fight tonight. Caught off guard, huh? 'Can't we talk about this?'"

"What are you talking about?"

Hiei drew his sword, lunged for him and pinned him against the headboard of the bed before he could say anything else. Karama looked anxiously at the blade now held an inch from his throat, the moon reflected on the shining silver. "You know damn well what I'm talking about (he slammed his head against the board and grabbed his throat). I may not have been able to fully convince Niku but she's watching too, and I swear to God if you put one foot out of line I will not hesitate to put this sword through your skull."

Karama put his hands up, "Hiei, please..."

He drew back. "Stop talking to me like you know me, as far as I'm concerned you're nothing but an imposter who is threatening my existence," he said sheathing his sword.

Karama looked after him sadly as he stalked out of the room. "That could have gone better" he thought to himself. Karama thought that Kurama had to be in there somewhere because she was feeling a lot more hurt about that then she should have been.

Karama plopped down onto the bed and held her head. None of this made sense, nothing fit. Niku had started to talk about being a kid in the makai and now Hiei was out to kill her. Karama fell asleep that night thinking about everything that had happened and about what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning light streaming in through the window is what woke Karama, or maybe it was the loud thumping coming from his door-hard to tell. Karama sat up and stretched, he had fallen asleep in his clothes (They still had blood stains on them from his own and from the demons). Getting up he went to the door and opened it, then realized that the noise was from the door outside of the greenhouse.

Walking over groggily he opened it and saw Kuwabara there. "Hey are you coming out?"

"Wha.." Karama said rubbing his eyes.

"Coming outside, you know, it's summer vacation."

"Oh sure, five more minutes..."

"No way, you're dressed and everything," Kuwabara said grabbing him and pulling him downstairs.

"Ah, sleeping beauty," Yusuke said in the dining hall.

"Oh come on Yusuke, he had a hard night yesterday," Keiko said.

Karama was still only half conscious. "Yeah, hard..."

"Well you know what always wakes me up?" Yusuke asked.

"Waffles!" Kuwabara said holding a waffle iron, a plate full of waffles and wearing an apron. "My treat."

"Why are you wearing an apron?" Karama asked blankly pointing at the garment.

He ignored the question and they all sat down at a table (Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, Botan). They had just started when Niku came in (wearing baggy black pants and a casual black shirt with a red stripe diagonal on it).

"Where were you all night?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't you people say good morning anymore?"

"I got the high score on Judo Master," Yusuke boasted proudly.

"Cheater," mumbled Kuwabara.

Niku looked at him and blinked twice. "What's with the apron?"

"Come sit down!" Botan said eagerly getting up and pushing her towards the table.

At first Niku was stunned and confused, then agitated. Side stepping Botan she caused her to fall face first flat on the floor. "Don't touch me," she said brushing herself off. She sat down at the table next to Karama. "How'd you sleep?" Niku asked.

"Well, thank you," Karama replied politely.

"You still haven't answered me, where were you last night?" Yusuke asked.

"What are you, my keeper?" Niku asked.

"You are sort of on probation," Botan said having gotten up from the floor.

"Like I listen to probation. None of you have yet to beat me so as far as I'm concerned, I'm running free."

"Yeah, but where were you?" Yusuke pressed.

"If you must know I was training."

"Training, why?" Yusuke asked.

"Because I can."

"That's not an answer," Kuwabara pointed out.

"Aren't men supposed to wear pants?" Niku pointed out eyeing the apron still on him.

"No really why? Yusuke said curious.

"Do you need a phsyciatric evaluation?"

"A psycee-what?" Kuwabara asked.

Niku looked at him oddly and raised an eyebrow. "You realize you're still wearing that thing."

Just then Hiei walked in. He seemed like he had been up awhile because he was fully awake. The first thing he noticed upon walking in was that Karama was in the room and the second..."Why are you wearing a piece of women's clothing?" he asked Kuwabara coldly.

"Want a waffle? I made them myself," he replied either avoiding the subject or not noticing he was in an apron.

Hiei sat down on the other side of Niku still looking curiously at the apron. He then began to stare suspiciously at Karama.

"Want another one?" Kuwabara asked Niku offering her a waffle.

"What's with you and waffles, and why are you still in that?" Niku asked looking at Kuwabara as if concerned for his health and mental sanity. She got to her feet. "I'm going back to my training."

"Already?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, I want to get in all the time I can today, and possibly tomorrow, and the day after that."

"That's a long time," Kuwabara said.

Niku raised her eyebrow. "Why are you still wearing that?"

Then Karama thought of something. "Niku, may I come with you? I wanted to ask you something."

Hiei looked up and made eye contact with Niku. He gave her a warning look, but she obliged. "Sure, I guess." Karama got up and followed after her, then Niku turned around. "Oh, and Kuwabara, take that thing off."

They left and went out the front door and headed towards the house on the right. They entered the main room where everyone had been the night before. Niku led him through a door at the back of the room and into a large room lined with doors. Picking one she led him to another similar room and took him up a flight of stairs to the second floor. Choosing another door she led him inside. The door though normal on the outside was a heavy vaulted steel one on the inside and was at least three feet thick.

They were in a room, obviously one of Niku's training halls because it had large dents in the metal everywhere and equipment lay all about the floor. Much of this equipment included spikes and weights as well as a large computer like contraption imbedded in one wall.

"What did you want to ask," Niku said turning about and facing him.

"Can we be certain that Hiei can not hear or see us first?" Karama asked cautiously.

Niku looked at him curiously for a moment then spoke. "Sure." She walked over to the wall to the left of the door and placed her finger in a small hole. She focused her energy into her finger and a dark green light appeared in the hole and began spreading through the walls.

"What's that for?" Karama asked curiously.

"It helps keep me from blowing up the whole building. I train hard," she added seeing his curious expression. "It will also keep Hiei from tracking us with his Jagan eye. Now, what did you want to know?"

"I was wondering...did you...do you,...why is Hiei acting so strangely?"

Niku looked at him as if in judgement. "I suppose that Hiei is just...supporting everyone's best interests."

"Everyone's?"

"Well, (sigh). I don't know how to say this, but...I think he may be right."

"What! You too?"

"Well, you haven't been acting like yourself the last couple days."

"Does that mean I'm someone else!"

"Well, no. It just means...Listen, Hiei's known you longer than anyone and my guess is that if he thinks something's up, then something's probably up."

"What's up is that he threatened me with my life! In my human form I don't feel that I have much chance of defending myself."

"He what? Is that true?"

Karama bowed his head. "Unfortunately, yes."

Niku looked at him in disbelief for a moment then sat down exasperated. "Wow, then something must really have him on edge. What happened, what's going on?"

Karama sat down on top of a stack of mats. "I'm not sure if I can tell you that."

"Believe me, I've heard some pretty weird things," Niku said. "If you can prove to me that you are really Kurama I'll listen to you and I'll try and disuade Hiei. Whatever's going on...I never really viewed us as friends, I don't believe in having friends, but we're just about as close as it gets. I am bound by my code to help you as an ally, as an aquaintance, as... as..well, you know what I mean."

Karama smiled at her gratefully. "Well, let's prove it then."

"Alright, let's see...Number one: What was the name of Kurama's comrade in the makai?"

"Do you mean Hiei?"

"No, the other one."

Karama thought a moment. "You mean Kuronue," he said sadly.

Niku nodded. "Number two, where is Kuronue today?"

Karama looked sadly at the ground. "Unfortunately Kuronue is no longer with us. He died many years ago in an attempt to retrieve his necklace from a pit of bamboos."

Niku looked at him in judgement then nodded again. Number three,...hmmm, number three is, What is the drastic measure that Suichi Minamono took for his mother and why?"

Karama thought a moment. "I believe you are refering to the incident involving the Mirror of Forlorn Hope. I was going to sacrifice myself to save my human mother, Shiori. Fortuately for me, Yusuke showed up in time to offer himself in my stead so the mirror granted us both life and the wish because of his selfless sacrifice."

Niku looked at him impressed. "How did you escape from the makai and become a human?"

"Simple, I found a way to sacrifice one of my tails that I may transform into a spirit and seek refuge in the womb of a human mother. I was born into her family and have stayed there the past fifteen years. That is, until I came here."

"Very good, now..." the test continued for nearly another half hour. Sometimes Niku would ask him questions about other people but kept it mostly on Kurama's past. "Well, I'm convinced," Niku said standing after every question she could think of had gone through ther head.

"Really?" Kurama said happily. "So you believe me?"

Niku nodded. "I'm going to start training, but once I'm done, I'll talk with Hiei."

Karama stopped. "Yeah, about that, do you think you could maybe come back out with me?" Niku looked up questioningly. "I'm just concerned that if I leave alone, and he has no way of seeing you..."

Niku smiled. "Sure, I guess I can start tomorrow."

Karama sighed relieved. The two of them made their way back outside and into the main house. Not seeing anybody Niku led him to the back of the house and through the back door. There they found everyone out near the pool. Keiko and Botan were sunbathing next to the tropical pool, Yukina was near the polar pool, Kuwabara was standing on the edge of one of the pools grilling (in an apron) andYusuke was swimming around while Hiei was out with Yami in the fields.

"Hey Kurama," Kuwabara said noticing him.

Niku looked him up and down. "You really like aprons, don't you?"

"Hello Kuwabara," Kurama said.

"Want a hamburger?"

"No thanks," Niku replied. "I prefer fresh meat."

Karama and Kuwabara looked at him with the little sweat drop eye twitch for a second not knowing if it was a joke or not, but Niku walked past them and joined Hiei and Yami in the fields. Karama looked after them for a minute, just long enough to see Niku stop and pet Yami and start talking to Hiei.

"You going to have one?" Kuwabara asked offering him a hamburger.

"I must agree with Niku, Kuwabara, you need to remove that garment. I don't think I will be eating yet, thank you."

He walked back inside and went up to his room. Once in he lay down on his bed, not tired but overwhelmed. Nothing made any sense. It may be a little better now that NIku was having a talk with Hiei, but...wait a second, how had she known the answers? Kara didn't know any of that stuff.

It seemed to her that Kurama was in there somewhere, he was just kind of locked up. Karama sat up in bed and started to think critically. So far, in simplest terms, Kara had been walking to school. She suddenly became a guy (Tch, real simple thought Kara). She went to school and her friend Michelle didn't remember her and had a new name. After the first day of school Karama found that she now had Kurama's life. The next day they went to school and caught Tom. After Tom, they went and graduated then went to the school dance. After the dance Karama had gotten lost, then was attacked. Niku had rescued her and she helped her recover. Getting home, Hiei attacked her treating her as an imposter. Her only hope of getting out of this alive was to act like Kurama-easier said than done.

Kara made a resolution to herself to be as much like Kurama as she could at all times. She made her way back outside and met the others. He walked to the edge of the tropical pool where Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the shallow end of one of the pools dunking each others heads underwater repeatedly.

"Hey Kurama," Yusuke said shoving Kuwabara's head under.

"Come swimming with us," Kuwabara said surfacing and shoving Yusuke's head under.

"Thank you, I don't swim," Karama said putting her hands up.

"You do now," a voice behind him said. He turned just in time to see Niku kick him in the center of the back. He fell into the water and sank down. Feeling the bottom he kicked off and surfacing took a big breath of air. "Wow, you learn quick," Niku said sarcastically smirking down at him.

"I said that I don't swim, not that I can't swim," Karama reminded her. He swam to the edge of the pool and started pulling himself out. Niku reached down to help him and his inner Kara saw her chance. Taking her hand as if gratefully he began pulling himself out. Then, when he was half way out of the water he put his foot against the edge of the pool and pulled. Niku lost her balance and began to fall in too. Karama fell back in inevitably and looked about for her. Not seeing Niku he tried to surface, but hit his head on something hard coming up. Blowing out bubbles, he held his head and moved to the side of the object, then came out in the air.

Turning around he saw Niku standing on a chunk of ice she had obviously made to keep herself from falling in the water. She stared down at him, a blank expression on her face. It was hard to tell if she was amused or angry. Then she smile-smirked. "Oh yeah, you're dead."

She jumped into the water (still wearing those back pants and black shirt) only inches from Kurama's head. Surfacing she put her hands on his shoulders from behind and pushed. He went under fast and she held him down for a long time. He came up panting and turned on her. He splashed her in the face and she splashed him back. They were just playing around and kept beating each other up in the water by splashing, dunking, and just acting stupid.

They calmed down after a while and headed into the shallow end for a little while. Hiei came walking by with Yami. Kuwabara and Yusuke kept splashing each other and Kuwabara "accidentally" splashed Hiei. One of his little spikes was kind of drooping and he glared at him angrily. Then, he did something very out of character. Going into one of the little cabin-sheds on the side he reamerged in a pair of swim trunks (black with flames on the sides and a blood red trim).

Upon reamerging he walked calmly over to the diving board at the far end of the pool. Getting on the edge he shut his eyes, took a running start and jumped thirty feet in the air. Once at the peak of his jump he curled up into a perfect ball and began spinning. He hit the water going at least ninety miles per hour or more and the ensuing splash went up at least fifty feet in the air. The wave that came after was a good twenty feet tall and swept over everyone.

Niku and Karama who were closest were hit with the worst of it. Niku put her arm over her eyes and smiled as the mass of water washed over her. Karama was more afraid then anything and held his nose as he went under. Kuwabara tried to swim away in time, but Yusuke tried to body surf it (he failed). Keiko and Botan who were sitting in lawn chairs on the "beach" hardly noticed it coming. Botan saw it first and started stuttering to get Keiko's attention. Keiko who was wearing sunglasses, a green sun hat and had one of those sun reflector tanners looked at Botan, raised an eyebrow then lowered her glasses and let out a little shriek when she saw it. She held the sun reflector over her head like a roof and gritted her teeth.

The wave washed over them knocking everyone but Niku off their feet and washed them onto the beach. The lawn chairs started floating back into the water and everything was soaked. Niku who had obviously expected Kurama to stick it out too blinked twice then turned around. She fell over laughing.

Keiko was sitting on the ground, her face hidden behind the dripping sunhat. Yusuke was on his stomach after failing to surf the wave, Kuwabara was laying on his stomach under Botan who was sitting on him. Karama had landed upside down and had just rolled over and was now rubbing his head. Yusuke got up and walked over to Keiko. He lifted the front flap of the hat so everyone could see her face. Her glasses were askew and she had a disgruntled expression on her face.

Hiei came back out of the water (now considerably more shallow) and took a deep breath. He examined his work, smirked, then swam over to the ladder and climbed out.

It took everyone a minute, but soon everyone but Keiko was laughing. Niku was the one who refilled the pool. With the help of Yukina she made a thick layer of ice go over the surface of the water. After the ice was nearly up to the edge of the pool Niku began to heat it with a burst of flames from her two hands. Soon, the pool was full again, and just as warm as ever (flame can do that to stuff).

Before everyone got back in Niku decided to try something. "Have you guys ever read about that guy Moses who parted the Red Sea?"

"No, who?" Kuwabara asked.

"I think I read about him before. It was after the Exodus from Egypt by the Hebrews. It's a large part of Jewish and Christian faith," Keiko said.

"He parted the Sea? What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked.

"It means that he made all the water in the entire sea go to either side so that it was dry in the middle and people could walk through," Niku explained.

"No way, how'd he do that?" Kuwabara said impressed. "He must have had some serious spirit energy."

"Not spirit energy, the power of God," Niku said mysteriously but jokingly. "I'm going to try it." Taking a beach umbrella she folded it up, took off the umbrella and began her theatrical performance. She stood at the edge of the water and slowly waded in till it was knee deep. The stick was just for appearance but she concentrated hard and a strong wind began to blow. Raising the "staff" with both hands she plunged it into the water. Upon contact the water around it began to swirl in a whirlpool. Then a break appeared in the water and went out to the other end of the pool. It widened into a crack that split the water to the bottom, then split completely. The water that was no longer in the five foot crack in the middle was next to the sides, not spilling over the edge.

Niku seemed pleased with her work, opened her eyes and smiled. "Who wants to give it a try?" Niku asked obviously wanting someone to walk in the middle.

Everyone exchanged nervous glances, then Yusuke conceded. "I'll do it," he said stepping forward bravely. He walked past Niku and stepped into the crack. He walked to the middle of the deep end after the slope had ended and stood there looking around. He looked up at Niku and yelled, "let it go!"

"What, seriously?"

He nodded and smiled. He put his arms out so that one hand was in the water on each side. He hung his head dramatically and Niku let the water pour over him. The walls of water came down in a great hissing splash and Yusuke couldn't be seen for all the bubbles.

Keiko looked about worried. "Where is he? Why isn't he coming up?"

"Either he's just enjoying himself, playing a trick on us, or the collapsing walls of water created a sort of vacuum with their currents and he's being held underwater by the force."

"That's a comforting way to look at it," Kuwabara said.

After a minute of nothing Yusuke popped his head up. "That was awesome!

The day went on in pretty much the same fashion. Niku found very creative ways to train. After the little "Moses" scene, she caused jets of water to shoot into the air with enough pressure to support her, Yusuke and a very frightened Kuwabara ("This isn't funny, put me down guys!").

After a while she grew bored of hanging out with everyone else and went over to the arctic pool. The water there was so cold that Niku and Yukina were the only two who had ever gone in. Yukina because she was an ice apparition and Niku because, well, because she could. Niku swam there for a little while then got out and dried off (she was still fully clothed). After everyone was waterlogged they got out too. It was nearing four o' clock when Niku decided to leave.

"Hey, am I the only one who's bored?" Niku asked.

Everyone looked at each other. "Yeah, I think so," Yusuke said. "Why?"

"Because I was thinking of going back into training."

"Oh, come on. Already?"

"Yes already, I haven't had a chance to in a while."

"How can that possibly be more fun then staying out here?" Botan asked.

"I have fun my own way."

"Wait one more day, just one more," Yusuke said.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm going to get going," she said turning around, her hands in her pockets.

Then Karama thought of something. "Niku, wait just a moment," he said running up behind her.

She turned. "Yeah."

"I was wondering, do you think it would be possible, if I could use a training hall for a while?" he said sheepishly.

She eyed him for a moment. "Sure, follow me," she said and led him back towards the game house. They went back to where they had been before in the room with all the doors. Niku stopped in an open doorway and turned around. "You might want to grab a bite to eat. I usually stay in for a few days at a time so I always keep a good store of food for when I come out."

"Sure," Karama said, a little hungry now that the waffles were being digested. Niku walked through the doorway and into what looked like an office lounge/ kitchen. It was a small room with cupboards and countertops on three of the four walls. There was also a sink, coffee maker, stove/oven, and small refrigerator on or in the countertop.

Niku walked over to one of the cabinets and took out some tea bags and a can of ground coffee beans. "Do you want some tea, or coffee or something to drink?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Karama responded. "Coffee please."

Niku replaced the tea bags and began to brew some coffee. She took out a couple of mugs and set them next to the coffee maker. Then she went over to another cabinet and began poking about the boxes and bags of food. Every now and then she mumble something like "not much here," or "not in the mood for that." Then she pulled out a pack of Ramen. "You like noodles?" she asked.

"Sure," Karama said. Kara had liked the Ramen noodles a lot back home.

Niku put them in a pot on the stove and sat on the countertop next to the coffee maker. "So," she said. "What kind of training room did you have in mind?" she said pouring the coffee and bringing it over.

Karama took his cup and looked up thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. Something private, out of the way. I was hoping for something you can grow plants in if I could get one."

Niku took a sip of coffee and smiled at him. She put one arm on the back of her chair and leaned back so that it was on two legs. "I've got a lot of those. do you want something like a field or a forest or something?"

"That would work," Karama said. "The biggest one you have."

Niku raised an eyebrow. "You sure. We don't want you getting lost."

Karama nodded and then leaned into the table secretively. Niku fixed her chair and did the same. "Yes, and if it is possible, could we use the energy wall that keeps Hiei from seeing inside."

Niku eyed him curiously, then smiled and sat straight again. "Sure, anything you need." She finished her coffee and got up to check the noodles. They were nearly done and she sat back down with Karama. She stared at him in silence for a moment which made him uncomfortable and he shifted in his seat. "You know, I don't think you're someone else, but you sure have been acting weird lately Kurama. Hiei's right to be suspicious."

Karama took the last sip of coffee and looked back at Niku. "Perhaps I will tell you what's going on, but not here."

Niku looked at him a moment longer then nodded her understanding. "You are entitled to your privacy. As am I," she said somewhat loudly glancing toward the doorway. Karama looked over and could have sworn that he saw a black blur cross it.

Karama frowned then gratefully accepted the bowl of noodles and broth that Niku handed him. They ate quickly and Niku stuffed a khaki bag full of dried foods and some canteens of water then they headed off down the hall, Niku leading the way.

She stopped at a doorway near the end of one of the hallways. "Well, this is it," she said. "Forest/Field training." Karama looked at the door and saw that it was labled that in shining gold letters. "After you," Niku said holding the door and making a sweeping gesture inside.

Karama entered and looked about in awe. It was a room so large you could see none of the walls, or the ceiling in fact, she wasn't sure if there was a ceiling. A grassy plain filled with hills stood before them and an expansive forest lay off to their right. Turning around Karama saw that there were no walls. Where Niku stood now closing the door, there was only the door and it's frame. Where the ceiling would have been was a very normal looking sky.

Niku smiled at his reaction. "So, what do you think?" she asked.

Karama smiled at her. "It's perfect."

Niku nodded and turned around. At first Karama thought she was leaving, but she simply placed her finger in a hole in the door and began to deploy the energy shield. She turned around and began to walk towards a hill in the field. Once there she sat down and put the bag of food beside her.

Karama followed her still looking about for some sign that this place ended. Niku looked at his confusion and smiled. "I know what you're thinking, and no it soesn't have an end. It's a sort of circular plane. Walk far enough in one direction and you'll get back to where you started," she explained.

Karama was awed that a room as small as it appeared on the outside could be it's own world inside. "How'd you build this?" she asked amazed.

Niku shrugged. "I just kind of did. Some of my power I still don't understand." She sighed and changed the subject. "You said you might tell me what was going on, is now the time?"

Karama looked down at her sadly. Kara had always trusted Michelle with her biggest secrets, but she still wasn't sure if that really was Michelle. She hadn't remembered who Kara was earlier, maybe she shouldn't tell her. Then again, she might be the only person who could help get her out of her situation. Karama reached a compromise within her head and decided to tell her part of it.

He sighed and plopped down beside her on the soft grass. He looked sadly up into the clear, blue sky and turned his head towards Niku who looked back solemnly realizing that whatever Kurama was going to tell her was important.

"Well," he began carefully picking his words. "Recently I have had a problem-recalling certain...things," he said making a rolling gesture with his hand. "I can't remember anything that happened before this past Wednesday and I've completely lost my ability to fight and I fear that part of my personality is gone as well."

Niku looked back at him for a while silently, her eyes a steely gray that made Karama feel like she was looking into his soul. She was silent a moment longer then said, "Is that why you couldn't ward off those demons last night, and why you've been acting so weird?"

Karama nodded. "That is in fact correct."

Niku looked at him seriously for a moment then smiled, looked away and sighed. "Is that all? I thought it was something really serious."

Karama was taken aback. "That's not serious! Hello, my memories are gone and I don't know how to fight anymore!"

Niku looked back over at him unconcerned. "I thought someone had like, taken over your body or something. (Karama gets a sweat drop, rubs the back of his head and laughs nervously) I can fill you in on everything that's happpened, and I can teach you how to fight again right here," she said gesturing around the room. She got to her feet and held out her hand to help him up. "Not a problem, shall we get started?" She smiled at him.

Karama smiled back, took her hand and got to his feet. "Let's."

"Alright, we'll start with the basics, let's see... defense. I've noticed that you prefer dodging to actually blocking. Now I'm going to start swinging and you're going to dodge, okay?"

Karama nodded. "Alright." It was a disaster. Every time Niku punched Karama would jump away clumbsily and not be ready to dodge the next one. Sometimes he wouldn't even see the punch in time and Niku would collide with his chest or the side of his face (she wasn't being very gentle).

Niku kept offering bits of advice like "stay on your feet," or "no, no, it's got to flow more," but Karama still wasn't doing well. "Alright," Niku finally said frustrated. "We'll try this a different way. You punch, and I'll show you how to dodge."

A very exhausted and sore Karama nodded back to her and began to throw punch after punch at his elusive target. Niku dodged and ducked trying to mimic Kurama's style as much as possible. Her movements blended together seamlessly and Karama began to realize what he needed to do.

Niku seeing his expression changed stopped. "You ready to try again?" she asked.

"I think so," Karama replied eager to see if he could get it right now.

"Alright then," Niku said taking an offensive position. Karama prepared himself and nodded. Niku started in slow, then seeing how well Karama was doing now she quickened the pace. Karama was really getting the hang of it. He was now dodging the blows completely, staying on his feet, keeping his head, and doing it all in fluid motions.

Karama smiled and paused as Niku let up. "I think I got it," he said panting happily.

"Alright, I won't go so easy on you now," Niku said with a smirk.

"It was going easy before?" Karama asked.

"Ready?" Niku asked ignoring him.

"I sure hope so," mumbled Karama as Niku darted in at him. She wasn't joking, it was much harder now. She was moving faster and punching harder. Even if one just grazed his skin Karama felt the full power of it blow past him. It also became much harder to focus when you knew that all that force was aimed at you, and she continued to get faster.

Then, one hit him right in the chest. He went flying backwards thirty feet before hitting the ground and tumbling end over end to the edge of the trees. Rubbing his chest he sat up. "Ow."

Niku walked over. "That was great, you were almost doing as good as you used to."

"Really?" Karama said excitedly.

Niku nodded. "Let's move on, offense." They trained for several more hours till it must have been eight o'clock. Karama was so sore he just collapsed on the soft grass. "It's not time to rest yet," Niku said. "We've still got to make camp."

"What, can't we just sleep here, now?" Karama asked.

"No. We have to make camp. Come on."

Karama got heavily to his feet. "Fine." They went off into the trees and found a small clearing.

Niku looked it over. "This'll do. Now, we need fire wood, I'll get that, and you can start getting dinner together."

"Okay," Karama said and began taking a pot and some packages of food out of the khaki bag. Niku went off to get the firewood. Karama started thinking to herself again. It seemed that she was doing well in training and some of Kurama's personality was influencing her now.

The more she thought about it all though, the more confusing it became. She eventually gave up on thinking things through and decided that she'd just keep up what she was doing. Niku came back a little while later, her arms full of wood.

She arranged the wood in a small pile, lit it with her spirit energy and began setting up a little wood thing for the pot to hang from. They cooked some more noodles and ate in relative silence.

Niku looked up thoughtfully into the sky then spoke. "Should I start filling you in on everything?" she asked.

At first Karama wasn't sure what she was talking about, then remembered. "Oh, yes."

"Where to start, I guess with,-Wait a second can you remember anything?"

Karama thought a moment, then decided to risk it. "Well, yes and no. I remember most of my beggining here, but nothing of our latest cases."

"Do you remember first meeting Urameshi?"

Karama nodded.

"What about The four Saint Beasts. Genbu, Byakko, Seiryuu, and Suzaqu?"

"I think so, were you there?"

"No, I come in just after that but before Tuguro."

"Yes, I don't recall our first meeting you, or anything since. I suppose my memory drops off right after Yusuke defeated Suzaqu."

Niku nodded. "Okay then, I'll start with that but I'm going to keep it brief. See, right after you all beat the saint beasts, you got news that there was a big crime lord in the makai who was planning on extending into the Nigenkai." (Karama sort of snorted. If that was how they met Niku she could only guess as to who the crime lord was.) Niku looked at him kind of funny, sort of getting his little outburst. "As I was saying," she said smiling, "the culprit (eh-cough) was posing a threat to the Nigenkai so Koenma wanted to deal with it before it got out of hand. Naturally, this being right after the saint beasts and all, none of you were really fit to go, but, being Koenma, he sent you anyway. In fact," Niku paused thoughtfully, "I don't think Hiei would have gone if he hadn't had hopes of slipping off into the makai. Anyway, so he gets you guys a portal and everything and off you go. Meanwhile, I 'stumble' upon the crime lords little fortress. I end up fighting him and barely escaping with my life, I'm badly injured, I can hardly walk, and then you guys show up. Now there's no crime lord in sight, for obvious reasons," she said smirking, "but you all find me. With no description of the crime lord and me being the only other person strong enough to do anything there, you take off after me asuming I'm the criminal."

"But Keiko said you had your own criminal record," Karama said puzzled. "Is that what she meant, or were you innocent?"

Niku smirked. "I'm by no means 'innocent', but I'll get to that part. Now, I'm in no shape to fight, so I start leaving..." She paused. "Wait... that doesn't sound like me. I can't even remember why I was running. I wouldn't run just cause I was hurt." She stared into the flames, her face set in an expression of confusion. "Come to think of it, I can't really remember the whole thing either. Pieces are missing, some things don't fit. It used to make sense, I know it did. It's like there's a hole in my memory," she said holding her head in one hand and running her fingers into her hair.

"Perhaps I am not the only one who's mind has been altered," Karama said. They both stared into the flames for a minute when Niku spoke again.

"There was someone else." Karama looked up. "There was someone else I know it. I just don't know who they were, or why they were there, but..." she held her head again. "Something doesn't fit why can't I..." She grimaced as if in pain and let go of her head.

"Can you tell me what you do know?" Karama said thinking she may just know who the other person was.

Niku looked up and nodded. "Right, so I was trying to leave for some reason and I was kind of hiding from you. Every now and then you'd all catch up and we'd have little stand offs but I always made it out again. Then I got tired of running."

She had said it bluntly and Karama looked up at her. "Yes, and..."

"You had split into two groups. You went with Kuwabara and Urameshi was with Hiei."

"Seems like odd pairings," Karama said. "Why that way?"

Niku thought critically for a moment, her brow furrowed. "Because you were both following someone different. You and Kuwabara were after someone else and Yusuke and Hiei were chasing me. I think it was done for strength."

Karama frowned but didn't interupt.

"I ended up fighting Yusuke and Hiei at the same time and you and Kuwabara ended up in a short conflict with the other person. We were just about to finish each other off when you and Kuwabara showed up. Somehow you found out I wasn't the crime-guy."

"Couldn't you just tell us you weren't to begin with and saved us all a lot of trouble?" Karama asked thinking this the obvious choice of action.

Niku shrugged. "I had no idea why you people were chasing me. I didn't know who you were and frankly I didn't much care. All I knew is that you were trying to kill me, so that meant I had to kill you..." She paused again. "But...but, somebody was stopping me. They kept telling me not to, that it wasn't worth it or something, and I listened.

Karama waited paitently for her to continue.

"Anyway, you all came and told Hiei and Urameshi what was going on. They stopped attacking me but I was all confused as to why and what was going on, and who you people were, etc., etc. So, you kind of explain it and then we go our seperate ways."

"What, go our seperate ways? Then how come you're here now?"

"Would you hold it," Niku said. "I'm getting to that. So, you people head back to Nigenkai and you don't know where I go, you think that's the last you'll see of me. Then you guys get a case about a 'something', demon or human, in the human world that keeps giving off tons of energy at the same time as you get a case about a demon that's been hiding undercover as a human and is planning to destroy an entire town to sacrfice to gain more power, so you come here, to Derry, New Hampshire, U.S.A. Coincedentally that's where both cases start from and where I happen to be living at the time. You all come and I happen to see you before you start school. I don't really care and am about to leave when one of you spots me."

"Who was it?" asked Karama.

"Who else," Niku said, " but the only person who never notices anything." She cleared her throat and perfectly copied Kuwabara's voice. "Hey you guys, isn't that the person from demon world?"

Karama stifled a laugh.

"So you all whip around expecting to see some gargantuan demon, and you see me. He said it really loud and he points so everyone around turns and looks at the fourteen year old girl he's pointing at. Of course with the new case and all, you're curious as to why I'm in the town where these two things are going on so I ice things over by telling you part of the story."

"How much?" Karama asked.

"I say that I came here and had been here after the demon-guy showed up. I say I don't know anything about your stupid case and for you to leave me alone when Yusuke insists that's not 'adequate information' and won't let me leave. I'm ready to fight you people off, uh, there are still some bitter feelings from when you all tried to kill me in the place and when I did the same," she added to Karama's expression. "But Urameshi decides it's too open an area. He tries to get me to leave the little market, or where ever we are, and I won't go. I start leaving my own way and you people send Hiei to follow me. Of course I notice and I won't tell you what happens then cause you weren't there anyway, but I come back with him about two hours later willing to talk to you a little."

"Why won't you tell me what happened between you and Hiei?" Karama asked curious.

"Like I said, you didn't know anyway. Now, I still don't tell you people much and then I go to talk with Koenma in spirit world. I come back and all I tell you people is that I help you catch the demon and you leave me alone and don't ask about what happened between or before meetings. Then I could leave home free."

"How come? I mean, were you the one giving off all the energy?"

Niku smiled. "None of you know that even now."

"Then why would Koenma have even had to make you help with the case?"

"Like I said, you don't know that. But, it turns out Koenma lied. He made all of you 'interogate' me to find out more info on the cases. I was mad as hell of course, but he said he found more crimes, so I had to help you guys even more. I still didn't like you all very much but I wasn't in the mood till kill the 'spirit detective' so I stayed. I still think I can take any of you if I need to, I mean I was going to beat two of you while Iwas injured before you showed up saying it was a misunderstanding. Koenma kind of knows that so he doesn't keep a very tight leash, but he did tell you to watch your backs. After a while, I got more used to all of you and it wasn't as bad. Then we found this place and well, then I beat Tom, and here we are."

"Oh," Karama said trying to take it all in. "So even though you're supposedly on probation, you can leave whenever if you want?"

"Pretty much, wanting too's the problem though."

"Ah, did we grow on you?" Karama said jokingly.

Niku smiled. "You could say that. I may like the house more than you people though."

Karama couldn't decide if she was joking or not and gave up trying to figure it out. "Wow, we really screwed up, didn't we. I mean with the whole crime lord thing?"

"Yup," Niku said putting her hands behind her head and laying down. She smiled. "I really hated you all at first, but now..." She shut her eyes smiled bigger.

"Let me guess, you've never been happier," Karama said for her.

Niku opened her eyes and looked at him. "I don't know. It's been a long time since I was happy." She was suddenly much more serious.

Karama looked back at her. "Why?"

Niku who had shut her eyes again opened one. "I have my reasons." One of her hands went to her pendant and she started playing with it again.

"What's that for?" Karama asked pointing at the pendant.

"We're full of questions aren't we?" Niku said. She shut her eye again and turned her head straight up. "You never knew."

Karama had begun to realize that meant 'don't ask'. "Where'd you get it?"

Niku frowned as if deciding to tell him or not. "I've had it as long as I can remember, that's all I ever told anyone."

Karama looked at her for a minute. "Why are you always so secretive? The world isn't going to end because you tell someone what happened in your life."

She looked at him with one eye again and sat up. "You never know."

Karama frowned at her. Michelle had never liked to talk about herself either, but she hadn't had what appeared to be such a disturbing past, that is as far as Kara knew she hadn't.

Niku got up and started walking away. Karama was going to follow her but decided against it. She pulled a blanket out of the bag and lay down on the soft earth. He shut his eyes but didn't fall asleep. He lay there a long time before he heard Niku return. She stared down at him a little while, then lay down a few feet away. Karama who had only hoped for Niku's safe return was sore and tired so he fell asleep shortly afterwards. He did wake up once in the night, but Niku was still awake. She lay with her hands behind her head and her knees up as she stared into the sky. He went to sleep again and didn't wake up again.

Karama opened his eyes feeling the rough shaking on his shoulder. "Hey, rise and shine," Niku said still shaking him awake.

Karama groaned and got up rubbing his head with one hand. He yawned. "Good morning," he said groggily. "What's going on?"

"We have to keep training, remember?" Niku said piling more wood next to the fire and removing a kettle from over the fire. "Breakfast?"

"Sure," Karama said still a little tired. "What are we working on today?" he asked taking a cup of tea in a wooden cup.

"I thought we'd move you onto plants today," Niku said taking her own cup and taking a sip. "My guess is you've forgotten that too?" she said looking at him over teh top of her cup.

"Oh, yes, that is correct. I had quite a bit of trouble with the rose whip the other night," Karama said taking a sip of his own tea.

Niku smiled at him. "Is that so? Well then we'd better get working on it."

The coaching went rather well. First Niku started him off just by controlling the growth of the plants. She'd tell him different lengths to make the whip and he'd have it go that far. After that she got him using it. That's where the trouble started. Karama did his best to keep it under control but was having a lot of trouble.

Once it came around towards Niku who was standing off to the side watching him. She only just managed to jump out of the way before the whip slied through the air where she had been standing. "Easy there," Niku said, somewhat undaunted for someone who was almost ripped in half.

"Sorry about that," Karama said still trying to get the whip to do what he wanted. Then it came back towards his head and Karama was too late to stop it. He looked helplessly as the whip swung back towards his bare neck. He shut his eyes tight not wanting to see his own demise. He waited for death but when it didn't come a few seconds later he opened one eye. Niku stood there as if suspended in midair. The whip was in her hand.

She landed on the ground with the whip held tight in her fist. She looked down at it and frowned. Then Karama noticed blood slipping through the cracks between her fingers and dripping down the sides of her hand onto the ground. Niku made a blank face and opened her hand. The whip didn't fall out and Karama wondered why for a second till he saw Niku pull on it and grimace, a long, bloody thorn coming out of her palm. Still with a blank expression Niku opened and closed her palm stiffly a few times, each time a gush of blood coming out.

Karama looked at her sadly. "Are you okay? Oh my god, I am so sorry!"

Niku looked up at him and smiled. "That's okay, I'm used to it. Just a scratch," she said.

Karama sighed in relief but he still felt guilty. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

Niku frowned up at him. "I'm okay. Besides, I wasn't just going to let that thing rip open your neck. A bloody palm isn't as bad as a lost head." Niku sat down crosslegged and put her palm to her mouth to suck up a few stray droplets of blood. Then she tore off one of the sleeves of her shirt and tied it around her hand tightly. "There, problem solved."

Karama still felt really guilty and was hesitant to start using the whip again. "Are you sure I should, I mean, I don't want to hurt anyone again."

Niku dismissed it with a wave of her hand (Karama couldn't help but notice the wet looking rag bound about her hand.) "If you don't learn now things that are a lot worse are going to happen."

"I guess you're right, but I would stand back," Karama said cautiously.

Niku looked at him seriously a moment. "You care too much," she said flatly.

Karama looked at her kind of stunned. Michelle had always told Kara that. This was really weird. "Right, well here I go...," Karama said.

"Try the thorn wheel," Niku instructed. Gradually Karama got better and better, and she didn't have any more accidents. It became a lot easier to not only use the whip, but to wield it effectively as well. Then Niku let them take a break.

Karama sat in the shade of one of the trees near the edge of the forest. Niku left for a minute to get some food. She was gone for at least ten minutes though and Karama noticed that when she came back she had real bandages on her hand. He frowned at the red stain already seaping through the bandage.

Niku frowned too and shoved his food into his hand (a sandwich of some sort and a can of soda). "I told you not to worry about it," she said irritably. "It's not a problem."

Karama looked away and began eating. That was twice Niku had saved her within forty-eight hours had all she had gotten out of it was a few cuts and a hole in her hand. Niku sat in th enook of a tree branch and ate quickly. She jumped down and rubbed her hands together to get rid of the crumbs.

"You know it's nice to eat every now andthen," she said.

Karama looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You don't eat?"

"Well, I eat, just not very often, and not at all when I'm training," she explained. "but sometimes it's nice just to have a snack now and then.

Karama swallowed the piece of sandwich in his mouth and said, "What do you do for energy then?"

Niku shrugged. "It's kind of part of the training itself. I have to push my body to keep going even when it's tired and deprived of the things that most people need to function."

"It makes sense," Karama said finishing his sandwich and chugging the last of his soda. "Should we get back to work?"

Niku nodded and they got going again. After nearly perfecting the whip Niku had him pull a seed out of his hair and control the plant's size and actions that came out. At first they just kept attacking her and she'd have to jump away till Karama either stopped it (which rarely happened) or till she got impatient and burnt them to a crisp.

The rest of the day went on in the same fashion. Sometimes Niku would have brief sparring rounds with Karama, but the training was focused mainly on his control. It was probably near eight thirty when they finally stopped. Karama dragged himself off to the camp and ate his meal quickly. By this time he was absolutely exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately after laying down.

The bright light of the sun shining down on his face woke Karama in the morning. He sort of winced and rolled over, then sat up. Niku was nowhere to be seen and her bag was still in their clearing. Karama got up and looked around. Not seeing her he folded his blanket and began his search. He was going to look in the field first because if she was there it would be much easier to see her then it would be to find her in the forest and because that's where she had been the last couple of days.

He came to the edge of the clearing but still saw no sign of her. He frowned now realizing that he'd have to search the forest. Then an earsplitting, earthshaking boom split the silent world. Karama wheeled about. He saw a large plume of smoke coming from deep within the forest and headed towards it swiftly. He figured to himself that it was probably her training so he was relieved that his hunt was going to be less difficult but also a little worried.

He ran through the trees to the location of the sound. He passed the camp on his way and decided to bring the bag, just in case they didn't make it back before dark. He threw the strap over his shoulder and took back off towards the noise. It took him about ten minutes to get there and he found it deserted. He came into a newly formed clearing, a clearing because he was at the foot of a large crater. Nearly running straight into it he pulled his foot back and watched a dislodged rock roll down into the bottom. Karama looked around and saw a clear path of destruction leading off deeper into the woods. He noticed as he went it looked like a struggle had taken place.

Frowning at the toppled trees as he passed Karama followed the path for nearly a half hour till he came to a marshy area. He pulled his feet from the sopping mud that was sucking him down. The path of destruction had ended and he was now faced only with the seemingly endless swamp. Now he had no idea how to follow Niku, when he noticed a pair of footprints in the mud.

Deciding that they had to be hers from the size and the length of the stride he began to follow them. They wound their way through the marsh heading in no particular direction. Sometimes they would enter a pool of water and not be visible so Karama had to search all around the water for signs of footprints. Other times it seemed she had jumped a ways ahead because he would lose the tracks and find them twenty or thirty feet away. He would have to tell which direction to look in by the direction the footprint was in and the depressions in the track showing where weight was being placed.

This continued for another hour, following the tracks becoming harder, the footprints less defined, the spaces between them larger. Karama began to wonder if Niku was aluding him on purpose, but kept following her. He would now be hopelessly lost and following her was the only way to find the door back out. Then, he made it to the edge of the marsh and the trees continued again.

Karama figured he had gotten up around seven in the morning and that it was probably near eleven now. He hadn't had breakfasst and had been trucking around in thick mud and running through a forest all day. He decided that if he didn't find Niku soon he was going stop for a lunch break.

Then Karama realized how much harder it was to follow the footprints now that they had reentered the forest. Naturally the falen leaves made a soft bed, but this didn't show footprints very well. To make things worse there continued to be gaps in between them and other tricks like them stopping at a tree trunk and Karama having to sniff out which tree they came out of. After a hour and a half more of this Karama decided to have something to eat. He sat down in the middle of the path and opened the khaki bag. He dug through it till he found a canteen of water, a bag of chips, and some sort of sushi in a tupperware thing. He ate it all quickly, eager to follow the tracks while they were still fresh.

He finished, put the trash back in the bag, and rose again to continue following the tracks. It was nearly two in the afternoon when the footprints came to a shaded clearing. Karama looked down and frowned in worry. The footprints in the dusty earth seemed oddly spread out and scattered. The thing that really worried him though was that the footprints were mixed with those of another beings. They appeared to be from a creature that stood on two legs but who had large, akward feet somewhat unlike those of a human.

Then Karama smelt the odor of the demon. Looking up he saw a cloaked figure standing across from him at the edge of the circular clearing it's arm crossed over it's chest. It kept it's head down so that you couldn't see it's face but Karama got the feeling he didn't want to see it. There were odd protrusions in the back of the cloak where the neck would have been and it's red cloak hid it's hands which Karama could only guess were no less menacing then the rest of it's appearance. Karama now guessed where Niku had gone.

Karama stared at the creature coldly, his eyes narrowing. "Where is my companion?" he asked sternly.

The creature remained perfectly still for a moment, then drew it's arms apart and a pair of long, cruel claws emerged from beneath the sleeves of the cloak. Looking down at them he noticed that the ends of the claws on his right hand were dripping something red. Fresh blood.

Another moment passed with the two locked in stares, Karama still unable to see the thiongs face, when it lunged at him. Not wasting a moment or a movement Karama turned aside dodging the things claws that were sent ahead of it. Karama then brought his leg up under it knocking it up and causing it to trip up and stumble forward. It turned about swiftly just in time to catch a fist in the face.

Karama let his punch follow through the creature, it's head turning aside with the force of the attack. Karama stood there a moment, his fist in the things face (the feeling of it's skin was rubbery though he still couldn't see it's face). He thought he had already bested it when the thing turned it's head about evily and if Karama could have seen his face, itprobably would have been smiling. It brought one of it's massive claws up into Karama's stomach. At the last moment he managed to deflect it so it only grazed his skin. Karama stumbled backwards one hand on his stomach over his sliced shirt.

The creature however, was unrelenting in it's attack and moved in again slashing away with it's long claws with suprising speed for such an akward looking figure. Karama was only just managing to dodge the blows and was tiring quickly. Then Karama shut his eyes, thought back and remembered Niku's training. "...it's got to flow more..."

Reopening his eyes he seemed to gain a newfound strength within himself and began a new assault. leaping back from his opponent he put a hand into his hair andremoved a rose. Quickly he transformed it into the rose whip which he began skillfully maneuvering about slicing away at the creature in his own turn. Whenever the thing got too close to use the whip Karama would dodge it a moment longer, then jump back again.

Soon he had gained the upperhand and the creature was losing ground. Karama took this as his opportunity. Coiling the whip at his side he jumped in towards the thing quickly and grabbed the cloak by the neck piece below the hood. Lifting it clear off the ground he held it tightly. His voice filled with rage and the adrenaline from the battle still pumping through his veins he spoke to the thing. "I will ask you only oncemore. Where is my companion?"

At first the creature didn't do anything and Karama shook it gruffly. Then it sort of snorted and started laughing, an oddly familiar laugh. Karama let go and backed away. "Is, is that you?" he asked.

The thing just stood there, it's arms limply at it's sides. Then, it began removing it's claws which fell to the ground. "I must congratulate you," came a familiar voice, "for your stunning performance. The hands of the creature, now simple human hands went to it's hood and pulled it back. Niku smiled at Karama from beneath the cloak.

Karama just stared openmouthed.

Niku raised an eyebrow. "Suprised to see me?"

Karama had to stutter a moment to get the words out. "But you were, I saw it, how?"

"Simple," she said removing the cloak and tossing it aside revealing her normal attire. "I found this old halloween costume and decided to use it. I got up early and set off to set everything up. I made the tracks then followed you till you were in the fields. Then I blew up that big crater to make you think something was up and followed you as you tried to track me. Once you got near the clearing I put the costume on, rubbed some berry juice on the end of one of them and waited."

Karama stared at her for a moment. "Why?"

Niku smiled. "I wanted to see how much you learned. You also needed to learn tracking if you're coming into the makai with us, and, I thought it would be funny."

"Funny?" Karama asked. "I thought you were dead!" Still he couldn't help from smiling and kind of laughing as he held his head in his hand. "Wow. So did I pass?"

"With flying colors," Niku said. She walked over and picked up the bag that Karama had dropped when he started fighting. "Shall we get back?"

"Sure," said Karama. "As long as we don't have to go through that swamp again."

The two of them made their way through the forest and back out to the edge of one of the fields. They went over to the door in the middle and stepped out into the hallway. Karama looked around. "It's weird that there's such an abrupt change it seems like I'm lighter in here too."

Niku looked at him in an odd way. "You didn't notice? The gravity in there was two times more than normal."

Karama was suprised. That meant that in three short days he had completley relearned his fighting style while not realizing he was being pushed far beyond his normal tolerances.

He and Niku made their way out of the training hall area and came out in teh main game room. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, and Botan were all there.

"Hey , you're back!" Yusuke said looking over at them from his game.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you guys to show up?" Kuwabara said.

"What took so long?" Yukina asked curiously.

"We had a lot of training to do that's all," Niku said heading towards the outside door.

"You're not going to stay at all?" Yusuke asked.

Niku turned. "No, I have some...stuff to do. I may come back later."

"What about you, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked. "Want to play Speedstars?"

"No thank you," Karama said watching Niku go. "My-uh, plants need some attention."

"Suit yourself," Yusuke shrugged returning to his game. Karama went out the front door and looked up into the sky, now a purpley-pink with the setting sun. He saw Niku round the corner of the house and followed after her, genuinely wishing to get to his room.

He was just going to come around the corner himself when he heard voices. He peered around the corner and saw Hiei standing there with Niku. Judging from his voice it seemed Hiei was madand karama didn't really feel like walking in on them right then. He was turning around to go the other way when he heard his name.

"Three days? That's a long time to be just training," came Hiei's voice around the corner.

"I always train that long," Niku said sounding impatient.

"Never with anyone else you don't. In fact I can't remember you ever training with another person before."

"Kurama needed some pointers so I gave him some tips."

"It took you three days to give tips?"

"Don't you have something better to do than intergate me?" She sounded very agitated.

"No, now tell me what's going on. Did anything happen while you were in there? Did he act funny at all?"

"What? No! I told you before Hiei, that is Kurama."

"To you perhaps," he half mumbled. "What happened to your hand?" he said looking at the bloodied bandage.

"Oh, that?" Niku asked putting teh hand behind her back. "That's nothing, just a scratch."

"Just a scratch," he said suspiciously. "It's been bleeding a lot for being just a scratch."

"It was an accident, okay."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "An accident?"

Niku looked away and rubbed her arm. "It was my fault. I got in the way of the whip while he was training and it grazed my hand."

"Yes," Hiei said sarcastically. "An accident that Kurama, with his awesome control of the whip accidentally almost hit you. Funny, how convenient it would have been for him to 'accidentally' get you out of the way while you were training in there and make it look like an accident."

There was a moment of silence. "I don't need to explain myself to you. I told you it was an accident, and believe me, if he wanted too he had plenty more opportunities to take me out like when we were asleep."

"You slept near him? What if..."

"You know what," Niku said exasperated. "Good night." Karama heard her push past him and head off towards the house. He waited tensely to see which way Hiei would go, and heard him walk off towards the backfields. After hearing his footsteps fade off Karama came out from behind the wall and went off towards the middle house.

Heading into the entrance hall he saw Niku go off through the door leading towards her room.


End file.
